Ballads of a Strawberry
by Panzerraptor
Summary: A collection of oneshots with Ichigo being paired with different women from the Bleach universe. There may be some fluff. Sorry Yaoi fans, but no MxM love here. Eleventh oneshot: Gate to the Dawn. IchigoxNemu
1. Unforeseen Affinity IchigoxNemu

Author's Note 1: Hey, yo! It's your boy Panzerraptor. What it is my fans. So anyway, for those of you who've followed my last big Bleach fic, The Rise of Madness, just want to say thanks. Though even I gotta say, it was pretty crazy. I also started a sequel called Shattered Sanity. However, because I'm too busy with college, I decided to hold off on that one for a while.

Instead, I decided to focus on this little project which will have Ichigo paired with many girls in the series. Now I'm not known for a romantic side, but seeing as there are so many of these types of stories, I decided to give this a shot. And since it's hard to find some good quality fics that aren't yaoi (not that there's anything wrong with it) or the same old common pairing, I decided to start my own little series.

Anyway, I'm starting off with one of my favorite pairings: IchigoxNemu. Now I don't expect it to be perfect (like I said, I'm pretty new to this genre), but I do expect it to be pretty good.

* * *

Unforeseen Affinity

Not long after school was over and his homework was written, Ichigo Kurosaki was out on his daily patrols. It felt like a relatively quiet and uneventful day. Not a lot of activity has been reported. In fact, the day was so dull, the teen thought about cutting his reconnaissance early. That was until he heard the familiar roars of two large hollows hunting the soul of a young boy. Ichigo managed arrive at the location just in time to slay the two demons. As soon as he defeated the foes, the substitute was ambushed by three more enemies. However, like the last duo, the second group was no match for the substitute's abilities. After initiating the konso, which sent the young boy to Soul Society, the orange-haired shinigami was about to leave the area.

That was when he saw another band of hollows gathered at a nearby roof. When he arrived at the scene, he was surprised to find another shinigami under attack. Caught in the middle of the fray and fighting for her life was the lieutenant of Squad 12, Nemu Kurotsuchi. With her zanpakuto absent, the lieutenant was forced to use her hand-to-hand skills to defend herself against the ravenous horde. Ichigo was amazed to see how someone like her was able to fight the enemy with bare hands. However, he knew Nemu's agility and strength weren't enough to fend off all of the enemies and soon sustained injuries from the battle. Quickly, Ichigo placed himself between the wounded shinigami and the demons and wiped out the foes with Getsuga Tensho.

With the enemies gone, Ichigo cradled Nemu from the ground in bridal style as he shunpo'd to Urahara's Shop. Once there, both shinigami were treated for their wounds (though Nemu had far greater injuries compared to her orange-haired savior). After they recovered, Nemu awoke and found herself in a small guest room lying on a mat. "Hey, are you alright?" Ichigo asked, sitting nearby the lieutenant.

"Yes, I am," Nemu responded as she sat up. "Where am I?"

"You're at Urahara's Shop. I brought you here after the battle with the hollows. You remember right?"

"I do. Thank you for your aid," the lieutenant nodded.

"It's quite alright," replied Ichigo as he held a hand up. "By the way, I'm Ichigo Kurosaki. Who are you?"

"I'm the lieutenant of Squad 12, Nemu Kurotsuchi. I've heard all about you prior to my coming here, Mr. Kurosaki."

Ichigo's eyebrow rose in curiosity. Clearly, Nemu had a reason for coming here. "Please, just call me Ichigo. So Nemu, is it alright to ask why you're here? Has Aizen finally made his move?"

Nemu glanced downward with stoic eyes. "The reason for my being here is because of my mission."

"Mission?" Ichigo repeated with a frown.

"Yes. You see, I was ordered by my captain, Mayuri Kurotsuchi, to study you for the next seven days. I was supposed to have remained inconspicuous and study your power and strength from a distance. However, it is clear that my efforts have failed."

"So let me get this right. You're here to stalk and document me like some kind of animal?"

"In some way, yes," Nemu responded.

Ichigo sighed as he leaned back and rubbed his forehead. It was evident that he was not fond of having surveillance placed upon him. "Great," Ichigo muttered sarcastically. "My life's crazy enough already. But the Soul Society has really gone too far."

"Actually," Nemu began, "the Soul Society is unaware of my task. I was assigned by my captain to take part in this investigation." Ichigo glanced at the purple-haired captain. "However, now that my mission is a failure, there is nothing I can do but return to my captain empty handed. I am sorry for burdening you like this, Ichigo."

Though the Seireitei was not involved, it still bothered him that his privacy was being challenged. Still, he felt some pity for Nemu. The orange haired teen began sifting through his thoughts, hoping there was a way to fix this situation. After a quick minute, the substitute came to a compromise. "Maybe I can help you out," Ichigo said, receiving a questioning glance from Nemu. "I'll let you continue your research project. However, I don't want you to be sneaking or hiding about."

"In that case, you just wish for me to follow you out in the open?" Nemu inquired.

"Exactly," Ichigo replied, unaware of what Nemu meant. "That way, I know where you are and we can help one another in case there's another hollow attack. Do we have a deal?"

Nemu thought over Ichigo's proposal. She knew that returning to the SRDI empty handed would lead to repercussions from her captain. Also, being close to her study target would mean she would undoubtedly uncover more data than if she had remained incognito. Thinking her options over, Nemu bowed to the orange-haired shinigami. "Yes, Ichigo," she said in agreement. "I will meet your terms. Thank you."

"Don't mention it, Nemu," he said. For the next few days, Nemu followed Ichigo around and took notes. During patrols or attending school, wherever the orange-haired substitute went, the braided lieutenant was not far behind. However, this did lead to a few complications, such as where she was allowed to follow (i.e., not the men's bathroom), or how she should be seen in public (Ichigo had to buy her normal clothes, something he wasn't exactly comfortable with doing). Aside from helping the researcher with her work, Ichigo also introduced Nemu to the wonders of the living world and his close comrades. Though hesitant at first, Nemu was soon a welcome member of the group. Of course, Rukia would always taunt the substitute at any chance she made about his predicament. Unbeknownst to anyone, Orihime felt some jealousy of the time the two shinigami spent with each other.

Even though Ichigo denied the accusations, there was a part of him that felt bonded to Nemu. Sure, she had her quirks and was somewhat introverted, but she was intelligent and curious about the world around her. He was also attracted by her beauty and sense of loyalty and began to grow protective over Nemu, just as he would with any of his close friends.

Nemu also felt attracted to Ichigo. Aside from his strength and power, her cheeks would start to heat up whenever he glanced at her. Even with the scowl, Ichigo displayed nothing but generosity and kindness toward her. This was something she had rarely experienced. Not only that, but for the first time in her life, she felt a sense of safety and acceptance. The lieutenant was surprised of how Ichigo was always willing to protect her and others close to him from whatever harm occurred.

As time passed, the two began having something of a secret relationship. After all, the last thing they wanted was their fathers reacting upon their being together (with Isshin insanely goading Ichigo to make grandchildren or Mayuri wanting to dissect the young man or punishing Nemu). Aside from their duties as shinigami, the two would spend quality time at the park or watch some television. The only person who was aware of their activities was the stealthy ex-captain Yoruichi, who watched the two like a spectator to a show. Of course, the chocolate-skinned woman would keep their fling a secret (for hopes of using it for her own unique material to taunt the substitute shinigami).

When the week came to an end and her mission became completed, Nemu was ready to report her findings to her captain. Ichigo decided to accompany her back to the Squad 12 barracks, which the attractive lieutenant agreed. Once they arrived and Nemu entered the building and delivered her report to Mayuri. Wanting more time to study the work, the captain dismissed his lieutenant for the rest of the day.

Now given personal time to spend by herself, Nemu decided to track down Ichigo, who left the barracks after escorting her to the Research and Development lab. Tracking her comrade down thanks to the strong spiritual pressure he left behind, Nemu soon arrived at Sokyoku Hill to find Ichigo waiting for her. "Well, looks like you found me," he said with a small smile.

"I should be grateful that you still can't control your reiatsu levels," Nemu replied. "Finding you by tracking your spirit energy was rather simple, Ichigo."

"Yeah, yeah. You don't have to rub it in," the orange-haired teen said as he waved his hand. Nemu snickered from the response. For her, it was always fun to poke at her protector's shortcomings every once in a while.

Late afternoon soon began to set, bathing the Seireitei in an orange light. Ichigo's arm rested around Nemu's shoulder as she nestled her body against the young man. The relaxed beat of his heart soothed the young woman as a calm, genuine smile grew on her face. The two have been sitting like this for nearly an hour, enjoying the peaceful sight. Ichigo turned to Nemu and was amazed by her beauty, which became more apparent from her complexion in the setting sun's light. "You know, it's almost funny," Ichigo began as he thought back on the prior events.

"Oh?" Nemu asked as she pulled her head away from the orange-haired warrior's chest to get a good look at his face. "Whatever do you mean, Ichigo?"

"I mean that all of this started with you trying to spy on me."

"Yes. It is quite hard to believe that a chance encounter was what started this bond," Nemu agreed with a blush. "Still, I am glad that we met. I doubt I would have learned as much as I remained hidden."

"Really? Like what did you learn?"

"That you are not a simple warrior, but a strong-willed and determined man. Someone who cares deeply for those he holds dear and can be relied upon." Nemu once again rested her head against his chest. Ichigo placed his hand on the top of her head, his fingers brushing through her violet hair. "Ichigo, tell me what your name means again?"

"What?" Ichigo asked in some confusion. "I thought I told. It means 'he who protects.'" He then heard a giggle from Nemu. "I'm serious! That's exactly what it means!"

"I know," the lieutenant responded lightly. "And you're living up to your name very well." Hearing the compliment, Ichigo smiled and continued to watch the sunset from their perch. "Also Ichigo, I just wish to say I shall never leave your side."

"I won't leave yours either, Nemu. I promise." Nemu knew that Ichigo meant what he said. The lieutenant knew that he was something that she could rely on. Feeling content and comfortable, both Nemu and Ichigo continued to enjoy their moment which they wanted to last forever.

* * *

Author's Note 2: Well, I hope you like this oneshot. I'm coming up with more soon, such as one for Matsumoto or maybe another with Nemu. There may be a chance for a triangle, though I wouldn't hold my breathe on that one. Don't be shy to throw in a few suggestions, but I would be grateful to get some reviews.


	2. Orange Attraction IchigoxRangiku

Author's Note 1: Clearly from my update time, you realized I'm still trying to understand the word "oneshot." I can't help it. Having written long stories, it's rather difficult making a short, quick piece. But whatever, right?

Anyway, here's IchigoxRangiku, my other favorite.

* * *

Orange Attraction

"Ichigo! Hurry up over there!" Rangiku called. "There are places we have to be!"

As the busty bombshell continued ahead, Ichigo was struggling to keep up. The orange-haired teen was carrying a mountain of merchandise that few people would be able to hold up. With all of those bags and hung clothes, he figured that the sheer weight would rival even giant gate guardian Jidanbo. "Just wait a minute, would ya!" the substitute shinigami called out. "After all, you're the one who dragged me out here in the first place!" Even now, he was surprised that Rangiku was able to buy all of these products at once (it was also surprising for him that her squad hasn't gone bankrupt by now).

"True, but that was because I needed assistance in carrying a few of my things," Rangiku said with an innocent tone.

"A few!?" Ichigo errupted. "You call a ton of shoes and dresses 'a few!'"

"Hey, I'm also carrying a few stuff." Ichigo peeked around his heavy load and saw Rangiku holding only two plastic bags, a hat, and a couple of purses. "See how helpful I am?" she said with a smile.

"That's not even close to what I'm lifting!" the substitute hollered. "If this keeps up, I'll get crushed under this pile of crap!"

"Oh come now, Ichigo. Don't get so bent out of shape," Rangiku said, apparently ignoring Ichigo's stress. "You wouldn't want me to become tired all of a sudden and get an injury on my day off would you?" she asked innocently, much to the chagrin of the youth before her. Ichigo knew what Rangiku was getting at, for it was the very reason why he was in this situation to begin with. "After all, this is my day off and I thought 'who better for me to spend time with than my favorite strawberry?'"

"Would you cut that out, already!? And don't call me that in public!" he snapped before turning his head away with his trademark frown. Right now, he could hear his hollow counterpart cackling madly from his mindscape over the fact that his King was now, literally, being royally whipped. At the moment, the substitute shinigami was starting to have second thoughts on accompanying Rangiku. On a day like this, he would have stayed at home either watching television or, at the very least, studying to catch up on whatever lessons he missed in school. Still, the charms and beauty of the sexy goddess that is Rangiku Matsumoto was more than enough to shatter any man's demeanor. Ichigo, unfortunately, was no exception to this temptation given form. He sighed in an attempt to regain his composure. "Besides, the only reason you came to me was so you can have pack mule to drag around."

"Ichigo, I'm hurt," replied an 'offended' Rangiku. "I'm starting to wonder if you think I'm an evil, heartless woman." A sweatdrop formed on his head. To be honest, part of him was thinking that. However, not even he would dare speak such thoughts out loud (instead, he would gladly leave that honor to Toshiro or perhaps Yumichika). Acting as if an idea struck her, Rangiku snapped her fingers in inspiration. "I know a way to solve this problem!" she replied with Ichigo raising her brow in response. "Shuuhei! Izuru! I know you two are still here!"

"What!?" Ichigo replied as he turned around. Just a few feet away came a couple of male shinigami. Ichigo met these two not too long ago, of course their names did escape him. He then realized that he did not sense them (something that wasn't surprising), which meant only one thing. "Wait, you two were spying on us!?" he replied.

"Not really… No…" Izuru replied as he turned his gaze to the ground, his eyes shifting from side to side in guilt.

"Of course not, Ichigo!" Shuuhei quickly replied. "The two of us just happened to be around searching for rogue hollows. After all, Karakura is a big place." In all honesty, Shuuhei and Kira were spying on the strawberry-haired boy. Though the gloomy-faced blonde's reason was just for curiosity and boredom, Shuuhei was more investigative and jealous. After all, the tattooed lieutenant has had a crush on Rangiku since the day they met. For him, it was unfair that someone like Ichigo was spending so much time with her.

"Really?" Ichigo said with a cocked brow. "Then if it's so big, why are you here instead of patrolling another area?" Ichigo asked, knowing full well that he and Rangiku were being shadowed by the two.

"Well it's… Because we…" Shuuhei began, trying to find an excuse to use for their appearance here.

"They had a new book of haikus at this location!" Izuru replied in haste. Shuuhei breathed a sigh of relief. He would knew that he would have to pay his comrade back for the save. "We wanted to get the last copies before the store ran out," Izuru continued. "You know what avid fans we are."

"Right, that makes sense," Rangiku replied. Ichigo, on the other hand, knew their real reason and glanced at the two with a dull expression. "Hey, listen. I have a favor to ask you two."

"Um.. sure," Shuuhei began as he scratched the back of his head. "What is it that you need?"

"Could you guys hold these things for us!" Rangiku answered as she and Ichigo handed the merchandise over to the duo's hands. Now both lieutenants were trying their best to balance their towers of items. "Thanks."

"W-Wait, Rangiku!" Izuru called out. "Where are we supposed to put this stuff?"

"Let me see," the blonde said as she placed a thoughtful finger on her bottom lip. "You don't mind taking it to Soul Society, do you?" Both men stood with dumbstruck stares. What the woman was asking them to do was full on insane.

"But… But Rangiku!" Shuuhei began.

"Thanks for the help, you two!" Rangiku said as she grabbed Ichigo's wrist and started bolting away from the scene. "I'll see you later!" The substitute shinigami was just as shocked as the two ditched lieutenants. Of course, he was glad that he wouldn't have to drag around all of that merchandise anymore.

* * *

After loosing Shuuhei and Kira, Ichigo and Rangiku were now in an ice cream store not too far away. Rangiku was eating lemon and cherry swirl ice while Ichigo was eating chocolate and vanilla swirl. He watched Rangiku enjoying the dairy sweet. Clearly, she had no qualms of having her comrades become gofers. "So how long did you know they were there?" the teen asked.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Rangiku asked.

"You knew those two were tailing us the entire time, didn't you?"

Rangiku only smiled. "Well I'm surprised that you didn't. Honestly, you really need to work on sensing spiritual energy." Ichigo scoffed at the remark. The last thing he wanted was to have his flaws pointed out by an infamous procrastinator. "Anyway, they've been watching us ever since we bought my nightwear. You remember, right?" she asked slyly.

Ichigo moved his head back, sweating profusely. "Don't say that out loud!" he replied as he remembered that part of their shopping pilgrimage all too well. He remembered how Rangiku would grab clothes that ranged from sultry to nearly see-through. Just watching her hold the clothes next to or against her curvy body was enough to cause the stern, yet innocent boy faint with a nose bleed five times in a row. He wished to block the mental pictures of the sensual bombshell in the moonlight with barely any garments on. If anything, the teen was starting to think that Rangiku was doing this for sheer amusement (a notion which the woman herself might agree with). _"It's just as I feared,"_ he thought with a palm on his forehead. _"I'm starting to become as perverted as my old man."_

"Anyway, I took care of those two, didn't I? Exactly as I planned!" Rangiku replied in an accomplished tone.

"Hold on a sec," Ichigo replied, trying hard to wrap his mind around the busty blonde's scheme. "You're telling me you bought all of that stuff just so you can send Shuuhei and Izuru back? Couldn't you have told them to leave?"

"Well yes and no," Rangiku said as she leaned forward. The strawberry-haired male's cheeks were now bold red from her face being mere inches from his. "True, I bought all of that stuff, but it wasn't just to send those two back. After all, a working woman like me does need to shop once in a while."

"O-Okay…" Ichigo stuttered. Her sultry blue eyes were just as alluring as her chest. He couldn't' keep his eye's off the sky colored orbs. "B-But why go through all of this trouble?"

A seductive smirk grew on Rangiku's face. This was a game of cat and mouse was one she had always found enjoyable. For her, the unknowing Ichigo, was quite the prize for her. Even under his brash demeanor and unfathomable strength, there was a sense of innocence which she couldn't ignore. "You really have no imagination?" she said as she placed an index finger under the boy's chin. "I told you that today was my day off and I wanted to spend it with my favorite strawberry. And by that, I meant some _alone_ time." Rangiku started to sit down, slowly moving away and allowing her finger to trail Ichigo's chin. "And besides, if I said something sooner, those two would've only masked their spiritual pressure. We don't want any stalkers around, now can we?"

Ichigo was silent for a few minutes. His brain was still trying to register over what had just happened. Was the woman just flirting with him, or was she actually being straight-forward with him. It was clear that he was far from a ladies man. "I-I see..." Ichigo said, though with a sudden sense of nervousness. "So what is it you want to do now?"

"Well, we could always go back to your house?" Rangiku asked.

"What!?" he replied the teen as he blushed from the request.

"What's wrong? Is your house really that messy?"

"No! no! It's not that!" Ichigo said with risen, shaking hands. "It's just rather sudden. And there isn't really anything to do there."

"Really? I was thinking we could eat in and watch some t.v. In fact, how about I cook. My chicken and persimmon salad with avocado dip and salsa is to die for."

Ichigo shuddered from Rangiku's food of choice. _"Yeah, no kidding,"_ he thought as he looked back on the last time he tried one of the lieutenant's delicacies. If anything, her 'unique' culinary skills even rivaled those of Orihime's (which meant the lieutenant's food effected his digestive track a mere ten seconds faster than the younger blonde's. He kept count that day). Rangiku noticed Ichigo's blanched expression and was somewhat concerned. "Hey, is something wrong with your ice cream?" she asked.

"No… It isn't that. Though I did just loose my appetite for now," Ichigo said as he pushed his ice cream away. "Maybe it would be better if we ordered out instead. How about a pizza? My treat."

"Really? Oh, you are so thoughtful!" Rangiku exclaimed as she wrapped her arms around Ichigo's head and gave him a tight hug. Ichigo tried to struggle from her grasp, but between her grip and large breasts, there was no escape (though at the back of his mind, there was a part of him enjoying this along with Hichigo). After a few seconds, Rangiku released Ichigo, allowing the substitute to collect some much needed oxygen. "Well let's get going!" she called out with a smile as she left the shop. Ichigo rubbed the back of his head before following suit.

* * *

An hour passed before the two arrived at the home/clinic. Usually, Ichigo wouldn't have brought anyone (except a few of his close friends) over to his house. Of course, that was usually when his father was around. The strawberry shinigami imagined how Isshin would embarrass the hell out of him by talking about old stories or try at goading Ichigo into having grandchildren. Luckily for the substitute shinigami, his father and sisters would be gone for the weekend, leaving him as "the man of the house." The teen opened the door and took a quick peek to make sure his family didn't return early alone before allowing the buxom blonde inside. "Here we are," Ichigo said. "Not much to look at."

"So this is what the bottom floor of your house looks like," Rangiku said as she scanned the inside. "Pretty ordinary place you have."

"Yeah, well what did you expect?" Ichigo asked as he nonchalantly scratched his head. "The only thing that sets this place apart from the rest of the homes here is that my dad also operates a clinic here."

"Your father sounds like a sweet and caring man. You must be proud of him."

"Yeah, he's an okay guy. At least when he's not having one of his lunacy tangents or trying to kick me at 6 in the morning."

As Rangiku took in her surroundings, she saw a poster on the far wall next to a bookshelf. "Hey, who's this?" the lieutenant asked as she walked over to the decoration. The piece featured a beautiful, smiling woman with long blonde hair the grayish color eyes. On the bottom of the poster in large letters read "Masaki Forever." "Masaki, huh?" the young woman said in a taunting voice. "Looks like one attractive model. Or is she your secret girlfriend?"

"She's my mother," Ichigo responded in a monotonous tone. Rangiku noticed the sudden change in his voice and watched as the substitute took a seat at the dining table. "Masaki Kurosaki, my mother, was a kind and loving woman. Our family life pretty much revolved around her." A forlorn sigh escaped his lips as he looked back on the times he had with his mother. Images of when he was young and smiled with carefree abandon.

"Oh," Rangiku said, understanding how important she was to the teen. "What happened to her, Ichigo?"

"She was killed by a hollow called the Grand Fisher," the strawberry-haired shinigami said.

"_The Grand Fisher?"_ Rangiku thought in astonishment. She's heard of that deadly hollow; a beast who actively hunts shinigami and living souls alike. A powerful demon of death that has thrived and honed its skill set for nearly half a century. Among the victims it took were a few close friends of Rangiku's back when she was a low-ranking shinigami. Coupled with Gin's sudden betrayal, the swordswoman felt alone. Seeing Ichigo silently brooded where he sat, the lieutenant walked behind orange-haired teen's chair and leaned against his back. Ichigo was surprised by the sudden softness he felt resting on his shoulders and slender arms which draped over his chest. "I'm sorry that I brought it up, Ichigo," she said sincerely. "I also lost a few people who were close to me because of that monster. And then having been abandoned by one of my closest friends. I can only imagine how you must feel."

Hearing Rangiku's words, Ichigo gave a light nod. "It's alright," he said as he placed a hand on one of her arms. "That was a long time ago. But still, I swore to myself that I would kill that bastard soon. I fought him once before and I'll do it again."

"Ichigo…" A light smile formed on Rangiku's lips as she glanced at the boy with relaxed eyes. The woman felt a sense of comforted by Ichigo's determination. She knew that if anyone was strong enough to defeat such a monster, it was the deputy shinigami before her. "I know you can," she added.

* * *

A while after their heart-to-heart conversation ended, the two shinigami were now sitting at the table eating a large pizza that Ichigo ordered. Half of it (Ichigo's side) was a regular double cheese and pepperoni. The other half had everything one would put on a pizza, including pineapples and anchovies (Rangiku's side). As the young teen ate his food, he glanced at the blonde sitting on the other side. He wondered how such a woman could put all of that food away, or at the very least eat it in the first place. _"Maybe that's why they're so large…"_ came a random thought. Acknowledging what just went through his mind, the strawberry-haired shinigami shook his head. _"Oh great! Now I really am becoming the old man!"_

"Is there something wrong?" Rangiku asked with a hint of curiosity.

"No, I'm fine," Ichigo said. "I was just wondering how you're eating all of that."

"What? It's actually really good," she said with a smile. "You should try some."

"No I shouldn't," Ichigo responded as he averted his gaze.

"Oh come on," she begged.

"I'm not doing it!"

"Don't be such a baby, Ichigo."

"No way! I could understand if it was a regular combo, but there's only so much junk you can put on a pizza!"

"So you won't try it? Baby." _"Maybe it's time for plan B,"_ Rangiku thought with a devious smirk.

Ichigo turned to the bombshell, wondering what she was up to. Then he became shocked when he saw the busty woman slowly unbutton her top. "Wh-What are you doing!?" Ichigo replied as he covered his eyes.

"What? I'm feeling a bit hot," Rangiku said innocently as she slowly undid her shirt. "I just want to cool off some."

"Are you kidding me!?" Ichigo replied. "It's only 70 degrees in here!"

"Maybe. But I'm still feeling a little warm."

"Y-You're crazy!" Ichigo said as he tried to cover his eyes. Of course, even though he continued to avert his gaze, there was a small space open so as to let him peek. "S-Stop doing that! It's not that hot!" As soon as his mouth was wide open, the young man felt something suddenly enter his jaws. It was the pizza Rangiku was eating. Now he was still as a statue as he tasted the multitude of flavors that was on that one piece. It was a rush of bitterness and tangy sweetness all battling on his tastebuds.

On the other side of the table, Rangiku sat with a smile. Her plan worked like a charm. Though she didn't think it would take her half of her buttons until she saw an opening (of course, she wouldn't mind if it resorted with her having nothing but a bra on)."So? How is it?" Rangiku asked as she redid all but three buttons of her top.

Ichigo glared at her, his stare alone translating as "You're so evil." After chewing the food and swallowing it, the orange-haired teen said nothing for a few minutes. Rangiku cocked her head to the side, as if expecting a reply. Knowing this, the substitute gave a low sigh. "It was alright," he replied reluctantly.

"See?" Rangiku responded as she clasped her hands. "Didn't I tell you that it would be good?"

"That doesn't mean it was alright for you to do what you did!" Ichigo replied. "Seriously, you nearly made me gag to death!"

"Please," the lieutenant said as she waved her hand. "If you could fight off the entire Soul Society, defeat a few captains in the process and fight off arrancar, a little slice of pizza won't kill you. Besides, even if it did, I'm sure the last thing you saw wasn't too bad." In an instant, Ichigo's face became beet red. It was clear she knew that the teenager was watching. He tried to hide his flustered expression, but to no avail. All he could do was avert his eyes from the blonde, unable to speak an admittance or denial. Rangiku gave a warm smile as she watched the innocence of the young hero make itself known. _"He's so cute when he makes that face,"_ the busty blonde thought.

* * *

After cleaning the plates and placing the leftover pizza in the refrigerator, the two were now sitting on different ends of the couch watching television. There was nothing on except for one show (though Ichigo only had it on the station due to the limited options). It was Don Kanonji's Ghost Bust; the hit television show which chronicles Don's misadventures across the globe as he combats evil spirits. Though Ichigo was once a fan of the show, he now viewed it like any other reality show: rather dull (nor did it help that he learned the man's exorcisms only created hollows instead of actually purify spirits). Then again, what really made him stop was the trademark gesture that the host made every few minutes. Even now, the strawberry-haired teen wondered how it had caught on.

Rangiku, on the other hand, saw the show as comedic and exciting. She laughed as Don fell to the ground or try desperately to keep his composure. The blonde even started to pick up on the man's signature laugh. Ichigo watched as his guest enjoyed the show. Hearing her laugh and seeing her smile made him feel more relaxed. _"I can't believe that she actually wanted to be here with me,"_ the teen thought with a smile on his face. He returned his gaze to the television and watched the last few minutes. It wasn't long until it ended that the young teen felt some weight resting again his side. He looked and saw Rangiku laying against him as she continued to watch t.v. Though he would normally say something about personal space, the strawberry-haired boy remained silent as his free arm wrapped around the woman's shoulder. "Rangiku," Ichigo began.

"Yeah, Ichigo?" the blonde asked.

"Why is it you wanted to be here with me? I'm sure you had other things you could have done."

"Perhaps. But I doubt it would've been as fun as my time here today." Hearing this, Ichigo's cheeks lit a faint red. Rangiku then pushed herself off of the teen and locked eyes with him. Before Ichigo could respond, Rangiku's lips were sealed with his own. The teen's eyes widened in shock from the sudden kiss the young woman enjoyed. Rangiku, however, was glad she did so. The busty blonde had wanted to do this for a long time. She needed to do this. After a few seconds of eternal bliss, Rangiku parted away, leaving a still and slack-jawed Ichigo. She chuckled at the teen's blank expression.

Ichigo was quiet for a few minutes as his brain tried to register what had just happened. For a short moment, the strawberry-haired teen lost all feeling in his lips. After recovering composure, the only words that escaped the young teen's jaws was, "Whoa…!"

"There's something about you that I like, Ichigo Kurosaki," Rangiku said seductively. "You're not like anyone else I've ever met. And that's why I decided I'll never leave your side. That is… if that's what you want, too."

Once Ichigo returned to Earth, he gazed at the blonde. For a while, he thought that Rangiku was simply flirting with him. Playing mind games that he thought women played for fun. But that was before he examined her closely. The lieutenant's eyes and tone of voice instead displayed a genuine sincerity. She really meant every word. Ichigo became relaxed and, for the first time, understood what the woman meant. He, himself, also had feelings toward Rangiku. Though being young and from the living world, he didn't think it was possible. However, all doubts had been wiped clean as he brought Rangiku closer to him. "I do, Rangiku," he said as his arm caressed the attractive woman. "And I promise to never leave your side either."

Rangiku smiled as she returned the orange-haired substitute's embrace with a hug of her own. Both blondes stayed like this for minutes, not wanting to release their grasp. "I'm glad to hear it, my favorite strawberry."

* * *

Author's Note 2: Alright, there's another addition to the collection. I think this one is okay, though tell me what you think.

Now what else to write? Maybe I should do that IchigoxNemuxRangiku shot. A real challenge, if I do say so myself. But other ladies should also get some spotlight, too. Harribel, Lisa, maybe even Nanao? I don't know! Perhaps you guys could give me a hand. Tell me what you would like to see and maybe, just maybe, I'll write it.


	3. Quicksilver Romance IchigoxLisa

Author's Note 1: A little IchigoxLisa romance. I've recently become a fan of this crack pairing so I figured I'd give it a shot myself.

* * *

Quicksilver Romance

The sounds of colliding metal echoed through the rocky landscape as Ichigo and Lisa trained rigorously. Despite the large size of the cleaver-like Zangetsu and the weighted shaolin spade Haguro Tonbo, the two warriors moved at surprising speed. Sparks flew every time their zanpakutos clashed, parting away like fireworks. Meanwhile, Shinji was sitting on a blanket, eating a rice ball. The unofficial leader of the Vizards supervised the two with a casual eye and toothy grin. For him, it was like watching a fast-paced display rather than a than combat exercise. _"It's always fun to watch these two go at it,"_ he thought. _"And I think they're enjoying it even more than I am."_

The ex-captain's guess was correct as both the substitute shinigami and the previous Squad 8 lieutenant were loving every minute their exercise. Whenever they connected, the two caught one another's smile. For them, this was an intimate moment, a heated dance than a practice duel.

As the battle continued, Lisa kept a close eye on Ichigo. When she and her comrades first encountered the boy, he was just a kid with little hold on his power. Now that the Winter War was over, here he was: perhaps the strongest shinigami she had ever met. His strength nearly tripled since they last met, as did his speed. For Lisa, Ichigo had become the perfect competitor in such a short time. He was someone who she didn't have to hold back against and who she would gladly fight alongside with at any time.

However, there was something more than just a sparring partner. When they first met, Lisa knew that the teen had much potential as a master fighter. Of course, she was drawn to Ichigo not just from his budding prowess. Unlike many of the people she's met, Ichigo had reasons for fighting. He didn't battle because he wanted to be famous or to cement some kind of legacy. He fought to protect his world; his web of people who he cared about. Not only that, but fought to shape destiny himself. It didn't matter what the risk or how strong the opponent. In the end, Ichigo always found a way to wind.

Ichigo was also focused on Lisa, as well. He watched the female Vizard as she streaked through the air. To him, the woman was the very definition of an angel of death (and the short-skirted school uniform didn't change that fact a bit). Her movements were graceful and agile. Even as she attacked, it was like watching a work of art. Though it was clear that Ichigo's strength and speed had increased since he last trained with the group, he couldn't help but be impressed by Lisa's beauty and quickness. She was one of the few people he still had trouble keeping up with (the other being Yoruichi Shihouin).

When the two weren't training, he and Lisa would spend time with one another. Unlike most of her team, she compared with him on many levels. With her around, the young substitute was more at ease. They both confided with one another about their thoughts about past events and their personal thoughts on Soul Society. Time passed on and the two became involved in a relationship. Of course, both shinigami agreed to keep it a secret from their comrades.

Though when it came to the other Vizards, the could care less. In fact, everyone had a feeling that it would happen sooner or later. Ever since day one, Lisa's curiosity about Ichigo always had the better of her. She was even known to spy on the strawberry-haired shinigami from time to time. In turn, Ichigo would always glance at Lisa and make small talk every chance he had. Still, the group decided to act unaware of their mutual affection (though Hiyori, with her loud personality, would taunt the two "lovebirds," as she called them. Of course, Lisa would shoot back about the small blonde's crush on Squad 10 captain, Toshiro Hitsugaya).

After an hour of non-stop training, the two returned to Earth standing at a yard's distance from each other. Both competitors panted hard, their bodies covered in sweat and clothes drenched. Not too far away, Shinji was clapping from the show they put on. "Very nice you two," he called. "Especially you, Ichigo. You've been really improving since you ditched your training."

"Hey, I didn't ditch anything!" Ichigo replied defensively. "You know there was a war going on!"

"Settle down, Ichigo. I get it," Shinji replied. "It's not like we were asleep like everyone else in town was."

"Hey, Shinji," Lisa began as she sealed Haguro Tonbo. "Where are the others?"

"Beats me," he replied with a shrug. "They must be asleep." The ex-captain then raised his arms and stretched, yawning as he did so. "Speaking of which, it's pretty late. I'm gonna hit the sack." With that said, the Vizard grabbed his blanket and walked up the stairs. "Don't forget to close the door once you're done," he called from the top before leaving the training grounds.

"You did pretty good there, Lisa," Ichigo said. "What's the score now?"

"The score's 149 to 127," the uniform wearing woman said while she adjusted her glasses. "Don't worry. I'm sure you'll catch up to me soon enough."

"Don't act all high and mighty. I'm right on your heels."

"Yeah, but you've still got a ways to go."

Ichigo gave a smirk as he hoisted Zangetsu over his shoulder. "Maybe I do. But like I said, I'll catch up to you sooner than you think."

Lisa also smiled as she approached the orange-haired substitute. She loved the confidence that was on Ichigo's face. The woman rested a hand on his cheek as she stood against his body. "I wouldn't have it any other way," she said before the two shared a passionate kiss. Once they parted, Lisa walked to the stairs and turned to Ichigo. "I almost forgot, do you still have that book I let you borrow the other night?"

"W-What are you talking about!?" Ichigo replied with a reddened face. "I never read those things!"

"You're safe, Ichigo," Lisa replied nonchalantly. "No one else is here. It's just you and me."

"I-I know that!" he replied. "Man, you're such a pervert." It was funny that even now, Ichigo was still defensive when it came to matters like that. Of course, being his a male his age, even he was drawn to such taboo.

Lisa couldn't help but chuckle from the irony. Now all she had to do was make him admit his fault. "As I told you before, I'm not a pervert. It's just a healthy interest to pass the time," she said. "Of course, I don't mind sharing a bit of it with you."

Ichigo knew exactly what Lisa meant and quickly turned his face away. His eyes darted from side to side as he thought about what he would do next. Relenting with a sigh, Ichigo said in a low tone, "I lost track of it..."

"Oh, really? I guess it was a pretty good read," Lisa quipped in response, her smirk growing into a smile. Ichigo, on the other hand, only became more bashful.

"Would you stop it already!?" Ichigo called in embarrassment. "You'll have it back soon. I just need to remember where I hid it."

"Take all the time you want," the Vizard said as she held a hand up. "In fact, why don't we share a book for tonight."

Knowing that his new found habit had been found out, the orange-haired shinigami shook his head and smirked. "I can't believe I fell for a pervert."

"If that's the case, then the feeling's mutual," Lisa shot back. "Now come on. I have a new book I'd like to get started on." With a smile on his face, Ichigo followed Lisa back to her room. Clearly, it was going to be a long, restless night.


	4. Desert Nocturne IchigoxHarribel

Author's Note 1: As requested by Sentiment Remains, here is an IchigoxHarribel oneshot. Enjoy.

* * *

Desert Nocturne

The wind of the eternal desert night blew lightly as Tia Harribel, previous Tres Espada from the fallen Sosuke Aizen's army, stood on a dune overlooking the barren white landscape. Her blond hair blew in the breeze as she overlooked her home, Hueco Mundo. It was a silent world under a night sky. Though many other hollow found this place a mundane wasteland, she was one of the few to truly enjoy it's silent beauty. Towering behind her stood the giant and impressive fortress known as Los Noches.

She glanced at the enormous foundation, her blue eyes scanning it's walls and the skies above it. It was good to see that this land had returned to normal after it's previous lord's defeat. However, she still wished there were some things that could have remained. _"So many memories…"_ she mused. Memories of the old days came into her mind. The days when her fraccion would squabble with each other. She would watch over the trio as if they were her daughters, and loved them as such. Even with the racket and banter, it was still peace to her.

But that was before the battle at Fake Karakura Town occurred which changed her world forever. She, her fraccion, and her fellow Espada went into battle against the enemy shinigami. She watched as both Stark and Barragan were killed in battle. But before that, she witnessed the tragedy which befell her fraccion. Her daughters being incinerated by the Head Captain's power by just a swing of his burning blade. She wanted revenge and was ready to fight him and all who stood before her to the bitter end. However, that vengeance was taken by the very man she served. The man who made her who she was: Sosuke Aizen.

Being a hollow, she felt that it was her duty to follow the path of the strongest being. Not because of simple pride, but because of fear. Aizen was the only person she feared because of the power he possessed and lack of fear he had. However, he was also a skilled manipulator. The man made her and her companions believe that he would usher in a new age. Allow them to roam a world with unrestricted freedom. _"What a fool I was,"_ she thought. _"I should have known that we were nothing more than his pawns."_

That was when she remembered his betrayal. The pain and blood from Aizen's sword slicing through her chest before she felt his blade literally stabbing her in the back. He then said that she and the other Arrancar were not strong enough to help further his goals. To her, this was a sad irony. The man who gave her life as a newly evolved being, sought to dispose of her with just as much ease. The last thing she saw was the smile on her former superior's face as she fell to the ground below, blacking out before she made impact.

Looking back on the events which turned her world upside down, she clenched her fist and shut her eyes. She felt hatred for the man she served and guilt for the fraccion she lost. For her, the deaths of Mila-Rose, Apache, and Sun-Sun were on Aizen's hands just as much as Yamamoto's. From their demises, a large piece of her soul broke that day. She wished there was something more that could have been done. However, every time she replayed both scenarios, no matter what action she took, Tia knew nothing could be changed.

Of course, that was not the only thing that she had on her mind. Ever since that day, she wondered why she was still alive. She was supposed to have been killed, yet for some reason, Yoruichi decided to take her body to Orihime in order to heal her. Why they would risk being attacked by the enemy they revived was still perplexing. Of course, Tia was not one to resort to such instinctual tactics. If anything, the phrase 'the enemy of my enemy is my friend' was heavily implied in such a situation. That being said, the now indebted ex-Espada decided to join them in stopping Aizen once and for all. _"Never did I think I would aid the opposition. The only reason I did so was in order to exact my revenge on that bastard for what he did."_

At first, Tia was a distant member of the group. She rarely spoke and usually kept her distance. Then again, she used to be their foe, after all. She didn't trust them just as they barely trusted her. However, there was one person who she felt some relation toward. That person was the substitute shinigami, Ichigo Kurosaki. She knew all about him when he fought through Las Noches on his quest to rescue Orihime Inoue. It was truly awe inspiring to watch him battle. The power he possessed was impressive. To Tia, the orange-haired swordsman was not that different from herself in terms of hollow ability. Even so, there was another aspect of Ichigo that she found intriguing aside from his skills. She learned that the warrior was willing to sacrifice himself to keep his comrades safe even in the heat of battle. Watching him reminded Tia of what she would have done for her fraccion. _"Ichigo… I would never have thought I would find my equal in a shinigami. Especially one as special and intriguing as you. Perhaps if you had been an arrancar, we could have became something… more…"_

Suddenly, a loud zipping sound broke Tia out of her thoughts. The brown-skinned woman whipped around and watched as a Garganta portal opened up in front of her. Her hand wrapped around the hilt of Tiburon as she watched the incoming shape of an individual approach. Among the arrancar, she was one of the three evolved hollow who still existed. The others being Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez and Neliel Tu Oderschvank. Though she was in good standing with Nel, it was the blue-haired arrancar that she was wary of. She may be stronger than him, but Tia knew that his power, coupled with his feral disposition, was not to be taken lightly. _"Is it that bothersome panther again?"_ Tia thought as she stood ready.

However, once she made out the figure, Tia instead relaxed her guard and released her grip. Jumping out of the portal and landing in the sand before her stood the strawberry-haired shinigami, Ichigo Kurosaki wearing a captain's haori over his regular shihakusho. A month after Aizen's defeat, Ichigo was given the honor of becoming the captain of Squad 5. At first, he didn't want to take the job (after all, he was still a mere teenage boy). However, with some persuading (or as he calls it "the old man's big long winded talk about stuff and whatever"), Ichigo decided to take the leadership helm. "It is good to see you, Captain Kurosaki," she said with a smile under her mask.

"Hey, you don't have to be so formal," Ichigo replied as he scratched the back of his head. "It's not that big of a deal."

Tia shook her head from the teenager's reply. Even though Ichigo acted like this was nothing, she knew that the warrior was proud to have attained such a position. "Of course it isn't," the ex-Espada said wryly.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Under her mask and collar, the Espada still smiled. "So, Tia. Why are you here anyway? I thought the Seireitei dropped the crimes or whatever."

"That may be, but this is my domain," Tia replied. "It isn't as lively or loud as your precious Soul Society, which is why I returned here. This is where I feel must comfortable. And it is also where I can gather my thoughts about the past and the present."

"I know what you mean," Ichigo said understandingly. "Your fraccion… You miss them, don't you?"

Tia nodded. "I do. I know there was nothing I could do to stop what had happened, but that doesn't mean I'm over there deaths. I just hope that they are at peace." Ichigo turned his gaze to the grained white ground. He knew by experience how the arrancar was feeling. He had also lost someone dear to him. Tia glanced at the strawberry-haired teen next to her and saw his expression. She didn't like it when he was depressed. It wasn't his fault that such events had taken place. Wanting to lighten the mood, the chocolate-skinned woman decided to change the subject. "Now that you're captain, I believe you're on the lookout for a lieutenant. Do you have anyone in mind?"

"Oh… Well…" True Ichigo still had no lieutenant after Momo was assigned by Yamamoto to work under Renji (who had taken the position of captain for the Squad 3). It had been a full two months since his captaincy, and still he hadn't announced anyone yet. He did have ideas about Rukia or Orihime. However, Rukia was already promoted to the position by her own captain and Orihime was in the living world trying to have a normal life. Still, even with these choices obsolete, Ichigo did have more options. "That's what I wanted to talk to you about," he began, earning the arrancar's attention. "I mean, there are so many strong people who want to be by my side, but it's so hard to for me to pick."

Tia shook her head. "Or is it something else?" she asked.

"What?"

"I hear most of them are the women you've met on your adventure." Hearing this, Ichigo's cheeks became cherry red. It was true that most of the hopefuls were of the female variety, including a few who were already lieutenants and wanted to get transferred. To top it off, they all seemed to be having their own contest over who would take the position under the young and powerful captain wing. Seeing Ichigo's reaction, Tia made a low chortle. "I knew it. You're having the time of your life."

"I am not!" Ichigo replied defensively. "It's just… too difficult to decide."

"Alright, maybe I'll help you," Tia thought as she and the orange-haired captain took a seat on the soft sand. "How about that one woman. The loud one with the large breasts?"

"Are you talking about Rangiku?"

"So you have been paying attention," the arrancar quipped.

"Wha-!? Shut up!" Ichigo replied with a profuse blush. Tia only shook her head lightly. "Anyway, she's already a lieutenant…"

"Who wishes to be transferred under you."

"True. But the only reason she wants to is so she could slouch around _my_ office instead of Toshiro's."

"Point taken. Alright, how about the female Vizard. Lisa, I believe it was."

"Well, she was an ex-lieutenant before she left the Seireitei…"

"But?"

"But I think she said that she would rather stay in the real world. Apparently, the Vizards become their own elite group or something. Besides, I'm sure that the big drawback would be her leaving those porn magazines all over the place."

"That's a drawback?" Tia asked with a cocked brow. "I would've imagined you to be interested in such things."

"For the last time, I'm not like my dad!"

"Don't be so blunt, Ichigo. It's perfectly natural for most young men to be curious about the woman's body."

"Would you drop it already? Geez. You're starting to sound like Yoruichi."

"Speaking of which, what of her? I'm sure the Goddess of Flash would make an excellent second-in-command."

"Not going to happen," Ichigo said quickly. "The last thing I want is to have a lower blood count as she constantly transforms into a naked woman. Even if I wanted to, something tells me Soifon would try and kill me if I ask."

"I see. Then what about that other woman? The one who looks like Lisa that works under the perverted sloth?"

"That's Nanao. Yeah, she does do a lot of work under Kyoraku and I do have an extra amount of forms I need help with. But I'm pretty sure it would be the same thing with her captain also."

"Well then, I don't know what to say," Tia replied with a shrug. "We've analyzed your top candidates, but it seems we're back to where we started."

Ichigo groaned and he threw his body back. The young soul reaper knew that he needed someone fast. If only Uryu and Chad were here. However, the Quincy still took a stand against joining his 'mortal enemies' while Chad was too busy with school and taking odd jobs for Urahara. _"This is going nowhere fast!"_ he thought. However, his ideas were put to rest as he laid eyes on the blonde arrancar before him. "Hey. I think I know who would make a good lieutenant."

"Really?" Tia asked. "And who, may I ask, would that be?"

"You," Ichigo replied. Tia was taken back by the response. Still, she hid her surprise in a composed, nonchalant glance. "You're strong, smart, and reliable. You would be perfect."

Tia turned away from Ichigo as she tried to hide her reddened cheeks under her collar. "I appreciate the thought. But you forget I'm a hollow. If I remember correctly, Soul Society's main objective is to destroy enemy hollows."

"Look, I know that. But you're not an enemy and you're not like those monsters. Besides, if they wanted to hunt you down, then I wouldn't be here talking to you and the Vizards would have been killed off a long time ago." Tia thought over Ichigo's logic. It was true that if the Seireitei were to have made a move on Hueco Mundo, such steps would have already been implemented. "Besides, you're one of the few people I actually trust," Ichigo continued. "Someone who I can meet on common ground with. I would be honored to have you by my side."

"Ichigo…" a speechless Tia responded. "But what about my home? Will I ever come back?"

"Of course!" Ichigo said. "I won't let keep you from where you feel you need to be. In fact, I might be able to talk the old man into making you both an ambassador and my lieutenant."

Tia thought over the proposal. In a strategic standpoint, the arrancar would be able to make preparations if the Seireitei were to attack her domain. And being a lieutenant would give her insight in its operations. But on a personal note, this would also give Tia the chance to serve under the only person who had peeked her interest. Someone that didn't make her feel like an outcast. She was also drawn by his compassion and innate innocence. It was something that was so hard to find. Returning to her feet, the blonde arrancar gave Ichigo a nod. "Alright, I will take you up on your offer."

Ichigo smiled. "Thank you, Tia. I owe you one."

A smile grew under Tia's mask. "Indeed you do," she said as she opened a garganta and walked inside.

Ichigo was puzzled by the response, but soon followed suit. _"Thank you, Tia. This means a lot,"_ the young captain thought as the portal closed.


	5. Confession of a Workaholic IchigoxNanao

Author's Note 1: Sorry it was such a long to update. It's so hard to do Nanao because of her rare appearances. And when she does show, it's in small intervals and with little interaction with most of the cast. That, and the trouble I had with wanting to write more. But I'm sure this is a good sized chapter. Hope I kept everyone here in relative character.

Author's Note 2: Anyway, this oneshot was by O.O ogichI-Ichigo -.-. Hope you enjoy it.

* * *

Confession of a Workaholic

Another quiet day at the Squad 8 barracks. As usual, Captain Shunsui Kyoraku, was lazing the day away. He took his daily nap as usual, his face covered in shadow by the large straw hat on his head. Life was good for the dual swordsman. Though as anyone would know, if Shunsui was slacking about, then Nanao Ise was left to pick it up.

Known by many for her dedication as a dutiful lieutenant, Nanao was constantly filling forms and reading over documents on her side of the room. If it weren't for the robes, one would mistake her as the captain instead. She glanced at the veteran warrior across the room and wondered why she was sent here as a lieutenant instead of Rangiku. Of course, she came with a picture in her mind which answered her question. She imagined the lazy captain and lieutenant duo drunk and swimming in forms. Perhaps her placement here was to ensure that Squad 8 didn't drown in unfinished papers.

Still, as annoyed as she was, Nanao was more focused on the clock than her workload. In a few minutes, the lieutenant would be free to focus on more personal matters. She rushed through the documents, skimming their details with speed matching that of a shunpo. Luckily for her, fast reading didn't hamper her overall job performance. There was only one thing on her mind at that moment. That was her meeting with the strawberry-haired shinigami, Ichigo Kurosaki. Taking a brief break, Nanao took a sip of her drink and before returning to her duty.

As she worked, the young woman recollected over how she and Ichigo met. The two met at a book retailer in the human world four months ago. Nanao had the day off and was shopping at the same store for a couple of graphic novels. As she perused through the collection, she felt a shinigami's spiritual pressure nearby. She followed the suppressed reiatsu and found Ichigo at the cooking section. Apparently, he was looking for a cookbook to buy for his sister Yuzu. After buying their products, the two introduced themselves and began having a long discussion about themselves and their work. Though both had met before, this chance meeting was the first time they had an actual conversation.

Ever since, a relationship began to develop and the two decided to secretly meet three times a week after Nanao's shift ended. They would tell one another their misadventures and funny tales they've experienced. Ichigo would also treat Nanao to a short trip to the human world for lunch.

As Nanao raced through the paperwork in order to meet her scheduled demands, Shunsui watched the woman in amusement. Normally, she would only act this way was when she needed to gather materials for the Shinigami Women's Association. However, that rendezvous was only held once a week (yesterday being the date). Not only that, but she had been behaving like this for a few months now. He knew it couldn't be for a project. After all, he hasn't seen Yachiru bursting through the door singing such things. Neither was it for her "Please Be Moderate" article, which was already published for the month.

That only left one, seemingly unbelievable conclusion: Nanao was expecting someone. Realizing this, the dual-bladed captain's smirk grew. For him, it was about time the young woman had finally found someone. And as an added bonus, Shunsui was finally able to catch up on a few bottles of sake he hid from his watchful lieutenant's eyes.

"I'm finished," Nanao replied as she placed her completed stack of papers on Shunsui's desk. "As usual, I have done both of our loads. Now if you don't mind, I have business to attend."

Shunsui watched as the woman headed to the door. Before she could touch the knob, Nanao heard the captain suddenly ask, "So who's the lucky guy?"

Nanao stopped dead in her tracks. She mentally cursed herself for underestimating the lazy captain's powers of deduction and attention span (though the last one was understandable). However, that didn't mean Shunsui actually needed to know about Ichigo. "I don't know what you're talking about," Nanao declared as she straightened her glasses.

"Oh, come now, my lovely little Nanao," Shunsui replied playfully. "I can tell just by your cute face that you're meeting someone."

The lieutenant sighed. "You do realize that I'm far too busy for such affairs."

"Oh, so he's married! Gee, I didn't think you were such a naughty gir-!" Suddenly, Shunsui's enjoyment was cut short as a hard-covered dictionary made direct impact with his face.

"That's not what I meant, you pervert!" Nanao hissed before retrieving her weapon off the older victim.

"Ouch. Why are you so mean to me, Nanao?" Shunsui asked as he rubbed his face. "Alright then. Who is it?"

"You're not going to drop it, will you?"

"Nope," Shunsui said as he leaned back in his chair, resting his arms behind his head. Nanao gave a heavy sigh as she folded her arms. The lieutenant may have forgotten his deductive abilities, but not of his determination for being annoying. Batting Shunsui away was like shooing a child from an ice cream store: it was a near impossibility. "So, is it Chad? He's a good guy, but I didn't think of him to be into you. Guess it's always the quiet ones."

"It's not him," Nanao simply replied.

"Okay, then. It's gotta be Shuuhei. Deligent, skilled, and he has quite the charm. The kid's got a good head on his shoulders."

"That may be true. But you forget that he has a '69' tattooed on his cheek."

"Perhaps it's an advertisement to his one of his 'skills,'" the captain said in a wryly tone before letting out a chortle. However, his face soon replaced with intimidation as his second in command used her patented glare. "L-Look, Nanao," Shunsui stuttered. "I-I'm sorry. P-Please don't look a-at me like that…"

Seeing that Shunsui currently understood the message, Nanao eased off her glance. "Any other guesses before I leave?" the raven-haired woman asked impatiently.

"Hm… Toshiro?"

Nanao only shook her head in response. True, the captain was highly mature and skilled for his age. If he were a few feet taller, such a thing would have been possible. However, that wasn't the case. "I'll see you tomorrow," Nanao said as she opened the door. "Oh, and please don't let me catch you drunk with five of your female subordinates in this room again. I don't want to clean up after your mess like I did this morning."

"Alright, my lovely Nanao. You can count on me," the captain said as he lowered his straw hat over his face.

"_Of course I can,"_ the lieutenant thought sarcastically before leaving the room and closing the door.

"Whoever he is, the guy must be pretty good to get my little Nanao's attention," Shunsui replied before returning to his nap.

After leaving the quarters, Nanao continued through the court in long strides. _"Oh dear,"_ she thought. _"I hope I'm not too late."_ Just as the lieutenant turned the corner from the entrance, Nanao felt her body collide into something before landing on the ground.

"Oh shit! I'm so sorry!" she heard a familiar voice say. The bespectacled officer quickly looked up at the voice's owner. Standing over her with a hand extended was Ichigo Kurosaki, the young shinigami and the focus of her appointment. "Nanao, are you alright?" he asked with a concerned tone.

"I'll be alright," Nanao said as she took the teen's hand. Ichigo pulled her back on her feet before retrieving her book from the ground. "What are you doing all the way in the 8th Division?" she asked.

"Well, I was waiting at the Senkaimon like you said, but you didn't show up. So, I wanted to come here to see if you were too busy."

"I see," Nanao responded as she pushed up her glasses. "You don't need to worry. The captain was just trying to stick his nose where it doesn't belong. In fact, he actually thought I was having a relationship with a married man."

"Are you serious!?" Ichigo replied in a stunned tone. Hearing the theory, he was trying his best not to crack a smile. Especially when Nanao had a hint of annoyance in the tone of her voice. "Oh man. Shunsui sounds exactly like my dad."

"Really?"

"Yeah. That's the reason why I never bring people to my house. Let alone a girl. The idiot would get on my ass and shouting things like 'hurry up and seal the deal so I can have grandkids!' God, it's insane!"

Nanao chuckled from the substitute's description. "I can believe that. In fact, Captain Kyoraku wants me to have children just so he could be a godfather."

"Oh man, I don't know what's worse. My old man playing granddad or your captain as the godfather," Ichigo replied as he shook his head with Nanao shuddering at the thought. "Oh yeah. I nearly forgot I had something for you." Nanao watched as the substitute started digging in his robe. "Here it is. Hope you like it." Ichigo revealed his gift to the glasses wearing woman. It was a hard cover book containing myths and legends from different areas of the world.

"I do. This is one of my favorites," Nanao said as she took the book. Gazing at the cover, she remembered the days when ex-lieutenant, Lisa Yadomaru, used to read them every month when she was a girl. "Thank you, Ichigo. Where did you find this?"

"From the bookstore back home," Ichigo answered. "You know, the one where we met?"

"Yes, I remember. It was the first time we actually had a real conversation."

"Yeah and I'm glad we did. It gives me a reason to look forward to coming here."

Hearing this, Nanao turned away in an attempt to hide the glowing blush. "That better not be some cheap one-liner you're picking up."

"But I'm serious," Ichigo replied. "Most of the time, I'm only here on business. And even though it's good to visit Renji and the others, it's you who I can't wait to see in the end."

Understanding Ichigo's response, Nanao sweetly smiled as she wrapped her arms around the substitute shinigami. "Thank you, Ichigo. I… I truly feel the same way." As he looked down at the woman hugging him, a smile began to grow on Ichigo's face. He then returned Nanao's affection with an embrace of his own. The two stood like this for a silent moment.

For Nanao, the was the first serious relationship she'd had in years and was glad it was with the strawberry-haired shinigami. She had never known anyone as passionate and strong as the Kurosaki male. _"I never thought I would find something else at a bookstore."_

After a short moment, Ichigo decided to break the ice. "So Nanao, you ready to grab a bite?" he asked with a smile.

"I would love to," she said. "But why don't we have it at my place?"

"R-Really?" Ichigo replied in surprise.

"Well… That is if you want to."

Ichigo was a bit nervous. The only females' houses he ever went to were Tatsuki's and Orihime's. Then again, they were his good friends and he only visited to return items or for tutoring services. However, this situation was different. Still, he couldn't turn down Nanao's offer. "Sure! Why not?" the substitute said. Nanao was happy to hear the strawberry shinigami's response. She kissed Ichigo in the lips before leading him to her barracks.


	6. Feudal Overture IchigoxNemu

Author's Note 1: As you know, IchigoxNemu is one of my all time favorite pairings. But I wanted to set it apart from the rest of my works. So I've decided to finally make an AU. Well, I mean one that's very separate from the Bleach canon. Though this tale's set in a Japanese style Imperial universe, it will still have a few things in common with the main storyline. Think of it as a Parallel Works omake from Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagaan.

Author's Note 2: For those of you who want to expand on these stories, you're free to do so. Just let me know. After all, these ideas did come from my creative genius. Hahaha!

* * *

Feudal Overture

A long time ago, in a kingdom ruled by a tyrannical overlord, a young ronin named Ichigo Kurosaki sought to fight its ruler. His shoulders, elbows, and knees were adorned with spiked black armor as his cloth-wrapped blade named Zangetsu rested on his back. Despite his young age, stories of his various accolades have swept through the lands like wildfire for the past few years. He has slain deadly monsters, defeated the most bloodthirsty rogues in the region, and saved countless people from swarms of bandits. However, his reason for fighting was not for the glory or the praise. It was in order to hone his skills for the personal pilgrimage he had undertaken for the past four years. He wanted to fulfill a promise he had made to his childhood love.

* * *

Ichigo recalled his childhood days. He was the only son of a farmer and the eldest of three siblings (the other two were his younger twin sisters). However, he did not wish to toil the rest of his years away growing crops. Instead, he was a boy who dreamed of being a swordsman. Every night, he snuck away from his home to the nearby rice fields. Armed with a bokken he found, the child swung his weapon against his invisible foes. In his young mind, this was a source of both fun and preparation.

One night, when Ichigo was just twelve years old, the young boy was about to start his usual training session. However, he quickly sensed that he wasn't alone. Sitting nearby on an overturned pail wrapped in thick black robes was a young girl around his size and age with violet hair and same colored eyes. Her skin was as creamy white as the moon above. She watched him with a flat expression. The strawberry blonde was speechless. He knew all the kids in his village, but had never seen her before. Especially someone so beautiful. Sensing his confusion, the girl rose to her feet. "Forgive me," she politely said with a bow. "I apologize if I had startled you."

"I wasn't startled!" the young boy quickly replied. "I just didn't know anyone else was here, that's all."

"I see…" the girl said as she pulled up her hood. "If you wish to be alone, I understand."

The girl turned and took a few steps away. Ichigo thought about her as she started to leave. She didn't seem to mean any harm. If anything, the stranger was rather shy. Deciding to throw caution to the wind, the strawberry blonde called out to the stranger. "Hey, wait!" he replied just before she was out of earshot. The girl turned to face the juvenile, her expression still remaining the same. "Why don't you stay for a bit. If I want to be a samurai, I should at least have someone watch me as I practice."

The child smiled. "Yes, of course," she said while nodding in affirmation. She returned to her seat on the bucket and began watching the little samurai in training. "If I may, can you tell me your name? I believe it is a customary practice."

"Uh, sure," Ichigo said. "I'm Ichigo Kurosaki. But you can just call me Ichigo. What about you?"

"My name is Nemu Urahara. It is a pleasure to meet your acqaintence."

"Nemu, huh? That's a strange name. But I like it."

Hearing the compliment, Nemu turned away in order to hide her blush. "T-Thank you, Ichigo," Nemu stuttered. Ichigo only responded with a chuckle.

That was his first encounter with Nemu. Ever since that night, the two became close friends and would meet at the field every night. Ichigo would continue to show off his swordplay while Nemu watched on. Though she was relatively silent, she became more talkative as they spent more time. For the two, it was a well-kept secret that both had wanted to keep.

In time, Nemu decided to tell her dear friend who she truly was. She revealed herself to be a princess who lived within the walls of a nearby castle. Though she lived a lavished lifestyle, Nemu would also sneak away in the shadow of the night to see what life was like outside the walls. For Ichigo, it was quite a surprise to learn that his closest friend was of royal blood. However, such trivial factors as status did not stop end his friendship and loyalty. In fact, he made an oath to become her protector. Nemu was glad to hear that the revelation did not end their childhood relationship. If anything, their bond had become even stronger that night.

A year had passed and the two met once more. They thought it would be like any other night, but that was before everything had changed. Back at the castle, a coup was staged by the Emperor Kisuke's vassal and brother, Mayuri Kurotsuchi (who was Nemu's biological father from his secret fling with the emperor's wife). He sought to overthrow the regime and take over the throne. It was a sudden strike which quickly led to civil unrest throughout the kingdom. The flames of war spread everywhere, including Ichigo's village.

Once the samurai troop reached his home, everything quickly went to hell. Ichigo had no choice but to grab Nemu and find a place to hide as his home became a war zone. Smoke and embers danced about the night sky as homes were set on fire. The cries of innocent people drowned the two children's ears as they watched the rampaging samurai murder every bystander in sight. Among the lost was Ichigo's father, Isshin. He managed to fight off three of the marauding men with a garden ho, but the enemy's numbers were more than enough to permanently cease his rebelliousness.

Nemu's arms wrapped around Ichigo as fear covered her face. Ichigo, as terrified as he was, tried his best to keep a serious face. Wanting to survive, the two continued to keep low and quiet. Unfortunately, a wayward soldier uncovered the two children and towered over them. "Well, if it isn't the princess," he said. "Lord Mayuri was looking for you." Nemu was too petrified with fear to say anything. Her irises shrunk in size as the samurai's hand reached forward.

However, it was suddenly pulled back due to Ichigo striking the man's wrist with his wooden blade. The armor-clad man rubbed his wrist as he glared at the strawberry-haired youth. "Get away from her, creep!" Ichigo shouted as he placed himself between the girl and the enemy. He didn't care about his own well being at that moment. It was about keeping Nemu safe.

"Ichigo…" Nemu said in surprise. "But-?"

"Remember what I said to you? I'd always protect you. And that's exactly what I'm doing now!" Ichigo explained. The girl was surprised by her friend's loyalty. She had never witnessed such duty in her life.

"You little bastard," the samurai glowered. He then pulled out his sword, but reversed his grip. "I don't have the time for this!" Before Ichigo could react, he was struck down with the blunt side of the samurai's sword.

As he fell, the boy could heard Nemu shouting his name. "ICHIGOOO!" she called in both panic and fear.

"I'm sorry… Nemu…" was the only thing Ichigo managed to say before his body hit the ground. All he could do was watch as Nemu was hoisted onto the enemy's shoulder and carried away. Then everything became pitch black as he slipped into unconsciousness.

* * *

When looking back on the entire affair, Ichigo couldn't help but feel weak. He was unable to do anything against the soldiers who torched his village. He couldn't save his people, including his family, from being slaughtered. Nor could he defend Nemu from the clutches of the soldier. Of course, that was four years in the past.

Ever since then, Ichigo had been on a quest for honor and revenge. He was taken under the wing of a traveling samurai, who raised and trained the boy into a fine young man. Thanks to his teacher, he had learned many abilities throughout his travels. Some of which were possessed by few warriors of this world. When he became a ronin, he roamed the land and fought in countless battles. Each victory increased his combat prowess.

Now battle-hardened and at the peek of his power, Ichigo stood beside his horse at the top of the hill. Below them stood an impressive castle fortress with samurai standing on guard. He knew of this place. It was where Nemu was raised and where she was imprisoned. The only reason Mayuri kept her alive was for leverage in order to also control the men who were still loyal to the previous lord.

Assessing the situation, Ichigo knew that charging in by himself would be suicide. However, the ronin was not alone. The guarding samurai were unaware that they were being watched from the nearby woods. Hiding within the brush and in the surrounding trees were an army of patient rebels. These were people Ichigo had encountered on his travels who wished to side with him in order to overthrow Emperor Kurotsuchi. There was nothing they could do but anxiously wait for their leader to signal the start of the rebellion.

Which came at sunset as Ichigo galloped from his hill and to the castle. The guards drew their swords, ready to face off against the ronin. However, the orange-haired warrior unleashed his signature Getsuga Tensho. A wave of raw energy ripped through the soil and opposition with little effort. It was at that time the yells of the rebels rang out. They exploded from the brush and swarmed the castle wall. The samurai were now occupied with keeping back the opposing forces, with many more pouring out of the castle.

Even so, this didn't stop Ichigo from riding inside the fortress. As he steered his steed, he slashed at any samurai who dared stepped in his path. Once he arrived past the gates, the blonde swordsman jumped off his equine and slashed through the hoard as he made a mad dash for the castle doors. Five minutes and nearly one hundred samurai later, Ichigo blew open with a swipe of his sword. The large doors and a few bodies flew ahead as Ichigo stepped inside, his sword now resting on his back. It was the entrance hall of the castle, which was decorated with a silky red carpet leading up to a large throne twenty feet away. Sitting in the seat wearing lightweight gold and purple armor was a man with blue hair and a face covered in black and white paint. It was none other than the tyrant lord of the region, Emperor Kurotsuchi. "Well, well," the regal man said. "You must be this Ichigo Kurosaki I've been hearing about. Word of your exploits travels fast."

"Mayuri... We finally meet..." Ichigo snarled as he glared daggers at the man. His hands wrapped even tighter around his sword's hilt.

In contrast, the emperor had an eerily calm and collected demeanor. A malevolent glint shone in his eyes as a demonic smile spread across his face. "So tell me. Is it true that you are the sole survivor of that village I incinerated all those years ago?" Ichigo was stunned from the question and the fact that the man knew of his dirty work. In fact, his tone was a rather casual one. Seeing the orange-haired teen's expression, Mayuri face displayed an amused expression. "Heh. I had a feeling you were."

"You bastard!" Ichigo roared. "You had your men come to my home and then kill everyone in sight. Not even the children were spared! How could you live with yourself!? You sick, monstrous cur!"

"Well, it seems that you're just like any other boy your age. So full of emotional prattle and hormones. But I know why you're here." Mayuri turned to the side and shouted, "Get out here, you stupid girl! We have a guest!"

Ichigo glared at Mayuri as he wondered what the emperor was planning. Suddenly, he noticed someone coming from a nearby hall. He turned his attention to the new arrival and was wide-eyed when he realized who it was. With her braided hair and purple eyes, Ichigo instantly recognized her as Nemu. She was just as beautiful as she was before. She wore a black kimono decorated in red thistle insignia on the back. A purple obi was wrapped around her waist. "Nemu..." Ichigo replied speechlessly. "It's... It's you..." As Nemu turned to face the visitor, Ichigo noticed that something was wrong as he examined her further. Looking into her eyes, the ronin noticed that they were lifeless purple orbs. She stood silently with her arms held in front of her body. Her skin's complexion, which once glowed in the moonlight, had now become dull. She was not the girl he knew. If anything, she seemed more like a shell of her former self. "What... What the hell did you do to her!?" Ichigo hissed in concern for the young woman.

"Nothing, really," Mayuri responded. "Just some strict discipline. You should have seen her when she returned to the castle. The wench cried for you nonstop. 'Help me, Ichigo! Please save me, Ichigo,'" he repeated in a taunting tone. "Bah! It was such a pathetic sight. But don't worry. After a couple years of solitary confinement, she became a much more compliant tool."

Seeing Nemu in her current state made Ichigo start seething in rage. Hate-filled eyes locked on to Mayuri, who was cackling madly. He wanted to make the monster pay for what he done. Still, he knew that he was partially to blame for not being able to defend her like he swore he would. However, from his master's teachings and fragrant lifestyle, the young ronin learned how to keep his emotions in check. Also, he knew that there were other reasons for why he was here. Ichigo couldn't afford to be careless. "Nemu..." the ronin spoke calmly. "I know you can still hear me. The kind young girl I met all those years ago. The girl who I've spent my nights practicing with nothing but a stick in a field." Nemu continued to gaze longingly into the young man's eyes. "I wouldn't blame you for despising me. After all, you must have thought I broke my pact. But ever since you were taken away, I swore that I would protect you. Even if it is four years too late, I am here to make amends. But I must confess that saving you is not my only reason for being here. I am also here on behalf of the citizens in this region. I'll make sure that no one will have to live in fear."

"Heh. Are you finished talking, yet?" Mayuri sneered. "You're long winded speech is just as insignificant as you and your so-called cause. Do you think that your little dream will be enough to save your beloved or these lands?"

Ichigo was silent for a brief moment. With a sigh, the ronin prepared then responded to the question. "Maybe it isn't. But that won't stop me from trying! Even if I'm killed in battle and this rebellion is squashed, I will see this through to the very end! Whatever the end result may be, I will be sure that you fall to ensure Nemu's freedom and the freedom of these people! That I swear!"

"I..." a light voice spoke. Ichigo was shocked as he heard to barely audible whisper. He turned and saw Nemu, who's mouth was still open. "Ichigo..." she called again, this time surprising both Ichigo and Mayuri.

_"Impossible! This shouldn't be happening!"_ Mayuri thought. Of course, his reason was justified. The last he heard from Nemu was when she returned to the castle all those years ago. Since then, he made sure to keep her a mute, mindless drone subserviant to his whims. _"I thought I shut her up!"_

"Ichigo... I never... lost faith... in you..." Nemu continued to say in a soft voice, as if she were in a trance. "I always knew… you would keep your promise... And no matter where you were... or how long you've been gone... I just... I just knew you would come for me..."

"Nemu...." Ichigo called out softly. He watched as a tear drop flowed down the purple-haired woman's cheek. He knew it wasn't a tear of sadness or fear. But of joy and relief.

Suddenly, their intimate moment was interrupted by the sounds of slow claps. Ichigo returned his attention to the high-ranked leader with a scowl. "How touching to hear," Mayuri said. "Truly, something as personal and passionate as this would bring tears to even my dark heart." It was at that moment, the emperor stood from his seat and grabbed a sword laying against his seat. By all accounts, it was a bizarre weapon. While the hilt resembled that of a standard katana, the rest was gold colored with the large baby head and praying hands of Ksitigarba at the center. Sprouting from the design were three wavy blades. "However, I was never one for romance. And I'll make sure this does not end in a happy ending."

"I'll make you pay for everything you've done!" Ichigo shouted as grabbed for Zagetsu and lunged at the enemy. Mayuri stood casually as Ichigo rushed at him, waiting for his opponent to come near. As soon as Ichigo brought his blade upon Mayuri, the emperor held up his own sword and effortlessly blocked the youth's weapon. Nemu watched in shock from the side as she saw the two lock blades. It was surprising how Mayuri's smaller, branched sword was able to stop Ichigo's massive cleaver with ease. Even with Ichigo struggling to push forward, the tyrant only stood and watch him struggle. "Was that all?" Mayuri taunted. "I was expecting more than that." He then shoved Ichigo back and attempted to slab the ronin in the stomach. However, Ichigo quickly blocked the strike and backed away, with the lord in toe. The two swordsmen continued to parry against one another's slashes. The sounds of their clashing blades echoed loud with every meeting, muting the sounds of battle outside the broken castle door. Their strikes were fast and vicious, with Ichigo having to use his reflexes in order to defend against his foe.

As they fought, Nemu continued to watch Ichigo closely. Though she seemed stoic, her expression gradually began to shift into one of fear and concern. After nearly four years, she was finally able to meet her love. Four years of waiting and hoping have finally been answered. However, now he was at risk of being lost once more. All for the sake of rescuing her. _"Ichigo…"_ she mentally called. Suddenly, Nemu broke from her entranced state as a geyser of blood flew high into the air.

As her focus was returned to Ichigo, the princess was horrified by the sight before her. The ronin was now kneeling on the floor, his bold red blood painting the ground around him like paint on a canvas. He panted heavily from the slash across his chest and fatigue as Mayuri stood over him. The man took small breaths from the fight as his body was covered in slash marks and his clothes were tattered. As the orange-haired male tried to move, he realized his body was frozen. The only thing he could do was twitch his digits and move his face. "What the hell!?" Ichigo thought in shock.

From the throne, Nemu already knew what was wrong. _"Oh no! It's the effect…"_

The young woman's thoughts were cut short as Mayuri cackled loudly, as if in victory. "What's wrong? Can't control your body?" he teased as he stalked toward the immobilized ronin. "Heh. It looks like you're learning of my sword's special ability first hand." Ichigo quickly turned his head up, facing the deadly ruler's smile. "The sword you see before you, Ashisogi Jizo, has a nasty ability. Upon contact, my blade can inject an opponent with a specialized nuerotoxin, rendering him or her in a state of severe paralysis."

"You… fucking… bastard…" Ichigo said as he fought to speak.

Mayuri only responded with a venomous grin. "It also has another ability which I truly enjoy. It restricts the victim's movements, but…" Mayuri pulled his foot back as he spoke. Unable to react, Ichigo can only watch as the emperor kicked his abdomen as hard as he could. The force of the strike had Ichigo coughing up blood and bile as he rolled back three feet. "It also keeps the user's sense of pain perfectly intact," Mayuri added before he walked over to the ronin's body. "Now what should I do? I can leave you here in the situation you're in. Or I can imprison you for the rest of your life as a living statue.."

Ichigo struggled to turn his head in order to face Mayuri. _"Come on, body!"_ the teen ordered. _"Move, dammit!"_ He wanted to lash out at the foe. Hell, he wanted to speak out. Unfortunately, the poison was spreading rapidly throughout his system. Not only that, but his right hand was starting to feel crushed by the weight of his own sword.

As he internally struggled, Mayuri was savoring his foe's misfortune. "Look at this. The mighty Ichigo Kurosaki valiantly trying to fight for control over his own person. How pathetic." The only thing the ronin could do was respond with a low growl. "Maybe in a different plane, we would be on the same side. After all, a ronin like you would have made a great, if not interesting samurai. Perhaps you can find out as I send you to the next life!"

With that said, Mayuri began to violently stomp upon the still Ichigo. The ronin could feel the damage increase with every blow. He could here his bones crack and his organs bleed. As the punishing assault continued, the light in Ichigo's eyes started to fade. The sinister laughter or the monarch was muting by the second. It wouldn't be long until he would meet his demise. _"So this is how it ends, huh?"_ Ichigo thought to himself. _"I came this far, just so I can die like this. So much for keeping my promise. It was all in vain. I'm sorry everyone. But more importantly… I'm sorry Nemu."_

For the first time in his life, Ichigo was about ready to give in to defeat. However, he heard someone call for him. At first, the voice sounded like a barely audible whisper. Then it became louder and clearer. "Ichigo!" it shouted. He knew this voice. It was like a reminder from the past. As his eyes regained their focus, the first thing he saw was Nemu calling out to him next to the empty throne. "Ichigo!" the purple-haired princess called. "You must continue to fight!"

"_Nemu…"_ Ichigo thought. _"She's back…"_

Mayuri stopped his attack before turning to his daughter. "How dare you speak, wench!" he shouted. "I made sure you were silenced! The only time you can talk is when I give you permission!"

"Please, you mustn't give up!" Nemu called as she ignored her blood father. "Ever since that night, I've dreamt that you would come and save me! And you being here is a clear that you can! Not only that, but the people of this land are also depending on you! Will you really let them down by succumbing to death?"

"That's it!" Mayuri shouted as he knocked Ichigo's body to the side. He then began to make his way to Nemu, glaring at her with ill intent. "I knew I should have cut off your tongue. And now I'll make sure to do so."

As the emperor approached, Nemu stood with a hardened face. For her, she would rather be killed then spending anymore time on this world serving this man or watching her beloved die. _"If you die, then I will gladly join you through the passage of eternity, my love,"_ she thought.

"You brought this upon yourself, bitch!" Mayuri replied as he held his blade above the young woman's head. As he was ready to strike, the tyrant froze as he felt a sudden surge of energy begin to rise. Nemu was also shocked by the sudden increase in power. Mayuri turned around and saw Ichigo Kurosaki, whose body was blanketed in energy. Not only that, but the ronin was doing something impossible. Fighting through the poison and pain riddling his body, he was now standing on his feet with his sword in hand.

"This… This can't be…" Mayuri said as he witnessed the event. "You can't still be able to move! You're not even supposed to be breathing! What is this!?"

"It's something I learned from Master Yamamoto," the ronin said calmly.

"Yamamoto…" Mayuri replied. He then remembered the name. It was his old sword master who used to train him when he and Kisuke were children. _"That decrepit old bastard did train this kid!"_ he thought, knowing that only a few people knew of such a technique. "So you think that because you learned a trick from that old man, you can beat me!? Fool! I am the emperor of this land! You cannot stop me!"

"We'll see about that!" Ichigo shouted. "Nemu! Get out of the way!" Hearing Ichigo's order, Nemu hurried away from the emperor, who was now charging ahead. His strength was beginning to increase as well. The ronin knew that if he were to finish the battle, he had to use this power to be sure it was over. With Zangetsu raised in the air, Ichigo channeled his energy into the blade as he bided his time for the next attack. Mayuri was still dashing forward with malicious intent. There was no way he would be defeated against this upstart. The emperor was closing in fast as he held his golden blade to the side. However, he was too late as Ichigo's blade was now fully charged with his energy. The dreadlord was only a few steps away before the orange-haired swordsman slammed his blade to the ground, releasing a powerful Getsuga Tensho. Mayuri tried to block with Ashisogi Jizo, but that proved to be useless as his weapon snapped in two followed by his body being engulfed by the energy torrent.

Outside the castle, both the rebels and samurai ceased their fighting as they witnessed the enormous power wave. It was as bright as an explosion and the strongest attack anyone had ever witnessed. Everyone was awe-stricken by the attack, whose force tossed any nearby soldier back.

Once the attack subsided, a large scorching trail traveled through the castle floor. The building itself seemed to have been cleaved in two. Lying on the ground was a weakened Ichigo, whose body still and stiff. The emperor, Mayuri, was nowhere to be found. Hiding in the rubble on the side off to the side was Nemu, who left her refuge and saw the ronin on the ground. "Ichigo!" she replied as she rushed to his side. She sat on the ground and placed the young man's head on her soft lap.

"Nemu... Is it over?" he asked.

"Yes," Nemu replied with a nod. "Emperor Mayuri is no more. You've saved the entire kingdom and ended his rule."

The ronin smiled from the news of his enemy's defeat. "At last. Now with him gone, this land has a chance to start anew with its rightful ruler." The princess nodded in affirmation as a genuine smile formed on her mouth. Ichigo smiled back as he saw the beautiful gesture. "Thank you, Nemu."

"Why are you thanking me? I didn't do anything other than burden you."

"Don't ever say that!" Ichigo replied. "You've never been nor ever will be a burden! In fact, you're the reason why I had strive to become stronger. You are the one person I care deeply for and I have fought the odds to be here with you."

Nemu was taken back by the young man's confession. However, her astonishment was hidden under her beautiful smile. "You don't have to tell me that, Ichigo," she said. "And I also wish to tell you that I have felt the same way about you. And hearing that you were alive was the only thing that gave me hope. Now here you we are, and I couldn't ask for anything more."

"Nemu…" Ichigo tried to will his body to move, but to no avail. The last attack and the wounds had left him weakened. Not only that, but the Mayuri's poison was still taking effect.

Seeing Ichigo's shape, the purple-haired princess dug into her robe and pulled out a small vile. Inside the container was a red liquid. "Drink this, Ichigo. It's an antidote that will counteract the Ashisogi Jizo's toxin." Ichigo weakly nodded as he opened his jaws. Nemu then poured some of the concoction into his mouth. As the ronin swallowed the fluid, he felt his body becoming lighter. The effects of the paralyzing agent were beginning to wear off. However, he was still too weak to move. "Don't worry, my love. I shall never leave your side."

"Nor I yours, my princess." With reddened cheeks, both the ronin and the princess shared a deep, passionate kiss that seemingly lasted for an hour. Once their lips parted, Ichigo rested his body on Nemu's soft lap.

With the war finally ended, the long awaited peace had returned to the land. Areas that were ruined by the constant fighting were being rebuilt. Among them was the castle, which was now being rule by a new monarch. Ichigo Kurosaki, son of a proud farmer and lone samurai, was now the new lord of the region. Sitting by his side was the true heir to the throne, Nemu Urahara. Their rule would last for many years and allow the region to thrive more than ever before.


	7. Assassin's Fury IchigoxSoifon

Author's Note 1: Sorry for the long wait, everyone. It's pretty hard to make an interaction between characters who've only met like three, maybe five times in the anime at most. That, and I've been busy with other fics and homework. To be honest, I wanted to make the fight scene longer, but I decided it was good just as it was.

Author's Note 2: This oneshot is a request made by Grinja some time ago. I might revisit this pairing later when I have the chance.

* * *

Assassin's Fury

The Sokyoku Training Grounds: a hidden area within the rocky walls of Sokyoku Hill which was created in secret. Only a few people are privy to this area's whereabouts. Among them was the strawberry-haired shinigami himself; Ichigo Kurosaki. With the impending threat of Aizen's army looming over the horizon, the young swordsman prepared himself for battle.

Zangetsu in hand, Ichigo swung at the air with fierce strokes and practiced his blocking stance. His cleaved through any large boulders and trees within the immediate range with his impressively-sized blade as if they were butter. He knew that he had to become stronger. It wasn't just for the sake of power or to save the world and Soul Society. For Ichigo, it was about keeping those closest to him safe from harm.

As the substitute practiced his attacks, little did he know that he was being watched. Standing on a boulder with arms folded arms with a stoic glare was Captain of Squad 2, Soifon. For the last hour, she watched as the young warrior continued to hone his craft, criticizing his movements during the training regimen. _"Look at him,"_ she thought with a cold glance. _"His movements are predictable and his attacks are slow. To think that Lady Yoruichi actually wasted her time on this guy."_ She remembered how her mentor spoke highly of the ryouka before her. She was told of his strength and determination. Even with the criticism, Soifon knew how right Yoruichi was.

The Stealth Force captain knew from first hand experience of the power the teen held. The picture of him stopping the Sokyoku's burning form with his own reiatsu was still etched in her memory. She had never seen such a display of raw power before and was, for the first time in her career as a Gotei 13 leader, speechless. Looking back on the event while looking over the training teen, she couldn't help but crack a smirk. "I'll say this much about you, Kurosaki," she spoke. "You are far more capable than half of the people here in the Seireitei. My unbearable lieutenant included. But let us see how strong you really are." Straightening her smirk, Soifon leapt from her perch and landed gracefully to the ground ten feet behind Ichigo.

Sensing a new presence, the substitute turned around and faced the captain. "Wait. I know you…" Ichigo replied. "You're… um…" Though he knew who she was, his guest's name had sadly escaped his mind.

Soifon sighed in embarrassment. "So slow," she responded under her breath. "I am Soifon. Captain of Squad 2 and leader of the Punishment Force."

"Oh, right!" Ichigo said as he snapped his fingers. "Sorry about that. It was at the tip of my tongue."

"I'm sure it was, Kurosaki," Soifon said sarcastically with rolled eyes.

"So why are you here? Being a captain and all, wouldn't you be busy with work and all?"

"That may be true. However, I was given a short reprieve from my duties. You should be honored that I would waste my time with a lowly ryouka such as yourself."

"Right. Lucky me," Ichigo responded cynically.

"And to answer the reason as to why I'm here…" Soifon then began to slowly unsheathe her zanpakuto. Ichigo raised an eyebrow, already acknowledging her reason but wondering why. "I want to see how strong you really are. If you've defeated two captains on your own, then fighting me shouldn't me too hard. Unless those victories were all flukes."

Ichigo's face reverted into his trademark scowl as he swung Zangetsu to his side. "So that's the reason, is it?" he asked. Soifon's expression remained serious. Only her increase in spiritual pressure was her sign of conformation. "Fine. Then bring it on!" The substitute charged forward with his weapon, increasing his spiritual pressure with every step. As he dashed, Soifon only waited and observed her opponent. She could see he was fast, but was still not impressed. When he was in range, Ichigo swiped at his foe with his blade. However, Soifon backed away from the blow with little effort. More strikes came at her, though each missed the thanks to her incredible speed. Soifon then countered with a slash of her own. At the last second, Ichigo managed to block his rival's katana. Soifon pressed her sword against her opponent's giant blade. Even though his weapon was already in shiki state, the strawberry-haired teen still found it difficult to shove his smaller opponent thanks to her surprising strength.

"Come on," she said. "Is that really the best you can do?" Ichigo did not reply for he was to busy trying to break through Soifon's defense. The assassination expert only sighed before shunpoing out of sight. Ichigo stiffened as he then felt her presence behind him. The substitute turned around to react, but was met with a swift kick to the face. The power behind the blow sent Ichigo crashing into a nearby rock face. A cloud of dust errupted from the crash site. Soifon stood with a flat gaze on her face and folded arms. In all honesty, she didn't think the battle would end in such a short time. "I'm disappointed," she said. "I expected more from you than this."

Suddenly, a wave of spiritual energy tore through the earth and headed straight for her. Soifon barely reacted in time to avoid the surprise attack. She then turned around and saw Ichigo, who was back on his feet and still ready to fight. After increasing his spiritual pressure, the substitute shinigami ran forward and slashed as soon as he was in range. Soifon somersaulted over Ichigo and was ready to strike with an airbourne kick. However, Ichigo used his blade to block the strike before countering with another swipe of his blade. However, Soifon backed away with a shunpo before launching herself at her opponent. With her katana, the Stealth Force commander began slashing at Ichigo with surprising speed. The strawberry blonde managed to parry some of the attacks, but was still cut by a few well-placed blows. Seeing how the strawberry-haired teen was starting to keep up with her current speed, Soifon shunpoed into the air before delivering a slash aimed at Ichigo's head. In the nick of time, the younger shinigami managed to shield against the woman's strike. Now the two were frozen in place with Soifon still suspended in the air. _"He has some skill after all,"_ the braided assassin admitted to herself. _"I guess it's time to kick this exercise up a notch."_

Soifon bounched off the surface of Ichigo's sword as her opponent swung the blade. She landed with grace as she faced the younger teen with observant eyes. Before her stood a panting Ichigo whose guard was still up. Though exhausted, the teen would not give in just yet. "Was that enough for you?" Ichigo asked.

Soifon only scoffed. "Not really," replied the petite combatant. "As strong as your attacks are, you exhaust yourself way too quickly. If you're going to fight a strong opponent, you must be able to control your stamina. Understand?"

"Yeah, I get it," the swordsman replied.

"And another thing," the Stealth Force commander replied. "Time your strikes. Even as the pace of the battle quickens, you must always be able to find an opening to exploit. Only then can you achieve your goal."

"Right. I get it. Thank you, Soifon," Ichigo responded with a bow.

"Don't. I'm only doing this because Yoruichi speaks highly of you as a student. I don't want you to see you embarrass her while on the battlefield." With that said, Soifon turned around and began to walk away. Ichigo stood for a brief moment, watching as the shinobi-like fighter left before resuming his own trainig. This time, he was focused on Soifon's advice.

As she walked away, the Squad 2 captain turned her head and watched as the strawberry-haired substitute fought from the corner of her eye. As he swung Zangetsu, a small smirk grew on the side of her face. _"This boys holds some promise,"_ she thought. _"There maybe some hope for him after all. Maybe."_ With that in mind, the young woman used her shunpo and disappeared from the training ground.

* * *

Author's Note 3: At the same time I was working on this, I've also started a Unohana short. That one will get finished soon enough. Anyway, hope you guys liked this tale.


	8. Worrying Cloud IchigoxIsane

Author's Note 1: Hey everybody! Merry Christmas, Happy Holidays, and a Happy New Year! Anyway, here's a special little treat for you guys. Now I know I said I would make a story featuring Unohana, but I decided to put that on hold. Instead, I decided to give one of the most overlooked characters in the story a shot: Isane Kotetsu. It may not be as fluffy as a few of the stories previously posted, but I'm sure you'll enjoy it all the same.

* * *

Worrying Cloud

With the sounds of chirping birds and the rays of a rising sun stretching over the horizon, morning had finally arrived in the Seireitei. In a quarters of a Squad 4 barracks, Ichigo stirred as the bright rays shone through his window and beamed in his face. The intensity was the only reason why he opened his eyes. He sat up from his bed and took in the morning tranquility. This was one of only a handful of times where his day had not started from his father's routine assaults (usually starting with a kick). Though he was spared from his the physical wake-up call, he was still a victim of what could be described as a different type of torture. "What a night I had," he said in a groggy tone as he rubbed his temples. The strawberry-blonde male pushed himself off his bed and grabbed his robes and zanpakuto before leaving the room.

Now in the living room of the apartment, he found that there was breakfast and juice already set on the table. At first, the young man was curious over the plate. However, his suspicions were put to rest as he saw a woman walking out from a kitchen. She stood an impressive six feet tall with a slender built and short silver hair. A small, braid hung from the right side of her head and She was currently wearing her white obi with a sash tied around her waist. This was Isane Kotetsu, lieutenant of Squad 4 (as well as owner of the abode the substitute was residing in). "Good morning, Ichigo," she said with a polite smile as she carried her plate and cup of tea to the table. "I apologize for last night. I hope you managed to catch some sleep."

"No, it's fine," Ichigo said with a slight frown. "You only woke me up five times... at dawn..."

"I guess the nightmares I had went a bit out of hand," the lieutenant responded with a short chuckle.

Ichigo only groaned as he remembered his last visit to Isane's room. Hearing the noises she was making, the concerned warrior woke up at three in the morning to inspect the ruckus. What he saw was the silver-haired woman flailing about from the night terrors she was experiencing. It took all his strength to stop the woman from thrashing and wake her from her bad dream. Of course, Ichigo was surprised by the focus of the shinigami's reverie. Apparently, Isane and most of the Seireitei were under attack by a powerful band of giant mutant cauliflower/broccoli hybrids who stood as tall as menos grandes and breathed fire. _"A bit out of hand, huh?"_ the teen thought while still keeping up his smile. _"Nothing like an understatement to start the morning off."_ Deciding to put last night's 'rescue mission' behind him, the young swordsman took a seat at the table across from Isane.

The reason for Ichigo's presence in Isane's home was because he had nowhere else to stay. Kukaku's home was being renovated after her last move (Ganju told him that his sister was now building a pair of feet statues to place in front of each of the giant arms). The rooms at the Squad 4 headquarters were all occupied (thanks to Kenpachi's monthly large scale training exercise which resulted in two-thirds of his men needing medical treatment. Poor Hanataro). Luckily for his friends, Byakuya was willing enough to lend them a few of the guest rooms. Unfortunately, there were no more spare rooms available for Ichigo (though the strawberry-haired shinigami had high doubts about that). After wandering about the Seireitei for a couple of hours, Ichigo met with Isane (who he became good friends with after Aizen's rebellion. The two would catch up whenever they met). Hearing of Ichigo's dilemma, Isane decided to let Ichigo stay in her quarters.

As Ichigo was eating his breakfast (which consisted of rice, grilled fish, and nori), he glanced across the table and saw Isane's plate (which was nothing but porridge). The young teen began comparing the relative variety of food in front of him to the single serving that the woman before him was consuming. Seeing Ichigo's bewildered expression, Isane asked with concern, "Is something wrong Ichigo?"

"No, it's fine!" Ichigo replied. "In fact, this stuff is great! Did you make this yourself?"

"Yes I did," Isane replied with a nod. "I learned a few cullinary tips from my captain."

_"Unohana knows how to cook?"_ Ichigo thought. He has known of the captain's skills in healing and kido abilities. He also heard from various shinigami (including Renji, surprisingly) that she is also the teacher of an ikebana class. To Ichigo, hearing of the captain's cooking abilities wasn't too surprising. _"I guess there isn't anything she can't do."_

"Are you sure you're okay?" Isane asked, snapping Ichigo out of his thoughts.

"Huh? Oh, everything's alright. I was just wondering why I'm the only one eating this while you're eating... I mean, if this was all the food you had left, then you should be eating it instead."

"Oh no. It isn't that," Isane said, turning down the young man's offer to share his food. "Porridge is actually my favorite food. I love it so much, it's the only thing I eat." Hearing this, Ichigo sat quietly trying to wrap his mind around the silver-haired woman's exclusive feeding habits. True, he has heard of people eating only one type of food, though he never understood why. Before he could ask Isane for her reason, the Squad 4 lieutenant started to speak again. "Actually, the real reason I eat this porridge is because of the lack of nutrients."

"Lack of nutrients?" Ichigo asked in confusion. Such an explanation was far from what he (nor anyone) was expecting. Of course, the statement was also rather false. The young man wanted to tell the lieutenant that her facts were misinformed. However, he decided to shrug the idea off. "So why are you eating something like that?" he asked.

"The reason is..." Isane began, hesitating on whether or not she should answer. She turned back to Ichigo, who waited patiently for her reason. "For as long as I can remember, my height has always been a problem. Even now, I know that I'm still the butt of everyone's jokes. So I decided that I would try anything possible in order to get shorter."

"So you're eating porridge so you can shrink?" Ichigo summarized with a raised brow.

"In a way, yes," Isane responded with a nod. "I know it's rather wierd."

Ichigo shrugged as he mentally agreed with the tall woman. Then again, he was quickly starting to get used to the oddness surrounding Isane. Still, he couldn't help but understand what the woman was going through. After all, Ichigo has had his share of cracks made at his expense (which isn't hard when you are the only boy in town with natural orange hair and a rough disposition). "Look, Isane. You shouldn't be concerned about something like that," Ichigo replied. "I mean, a lot of people make fun of me all the time because of my hair color. But that doesn't mean anything. People will always find something about someone to talk about. It's part of human nature. If you worry about stuff like that, you'll never grow as a person."

Isane glanced down and contemplated over her friend's words of wisdom. She thought about what would happen if she did manage to loose some height. She knew that it wouldn't be long until someone comments about her hair as well. "You do have a point," the Squad 4 officer said.

"Besides, you're a lieutenant, aren't you?" Ichigo said. "It's possible they're just saying that stuff because they're jealous of what you've done."

Isane smiled warmly at Ichigo. She felt glad to know that she had a friend in the substitute shinigami. "Thank you, Ichigo," the lieutenant said. The strawberry blonde responded with a nod before continuing to eat his meal. As she watched her guest, Isane glanced down at her plate full of porridge. It had been so long since she had eaten any other kind of food. _"Perhaps it's time for a change,"_ she thought. "Ichigo. Is it alright if I shared your plate?"

"Huh?" Ichigo was caught off guard by the question. He turned and saw Isane, who turned away when she realized how it sounded. Taking a relaxing breath, Ichigo took a bite of the nori on his chopsticks before saying (with red-tinted cheeks), "Of course. After all, it is technically your food."

Isane left her seat and porridge behind. Returning to the kitchen, she grabbed another set of chopsticks before sitting next to Ichigo and sharing his plate. For Ichigo, the experience was quite new and strange first. After all, he had never ate from the same plate with another person (especially with someone from the opposite gender). However, those feelings soon came to pass.

* * *

With breakfast over and the small morning chores over and done with, the two shinigami left the quarters. "Well, I'm off," Ichigo said. "Thank you for letting me stay here, Isane."

"Please don't thank me, Ichigo," Isane said kindly. "You're welcome here at any time."

"Thanks. I'll come back and visit again later."

"I'm looking forward to it." With a small bow, both Ichigo and Isane went their separate ways. After taking a few steps, Isane stopped and clutched the upper part of her left arm. She turned her head and saw Ichigo in the corner of her eye. The substitute shinigami was still running down the road to rejoin his friends. Isane continued to watch him until he turned a corner. _"Thank you again, Ichigo,"_ she thought before continuing her travel to the Squad 4 headquarters.


	9. Joie de Vivre IchigoxYoruichi

Author's Note 1: Happy 2010 everyone! I know you're expecting the Unohana one and I'm still working on it. However, this lovely little number came to mind at about the same time. Yoruichi's among my favorite female characters in the Bleach universe. Cunning, quick, suggestive, and fights like a badass ninja. There is more stuff that can be added, but I'm sure the list is pretty long. Anyway, I decided I just had to try my hand at this one.

For those who don't' know what the title means, the definition is pretty much Italian for "The Joy of Life." I was inspired to write this after reading a parts of a Spider-Man oneshot called "Flowers for Rhino."

I also wanted to make a snippet of what happens after the journey of a hero. You know how everyone says 'A hero's work is never done?' Well what if everything is said and done in their line of work? What happens after they fight the good fight and defeat all the bad guys? Just because the line maybe 'happily ever after' or they just walk off in the end doesn't exactly mean it's true. It makes you wonder what's happening in the minds and emotions of a chosen savior as time goes by.

* * *

Joie de Vivre

Ichigo laid on his bed and stared up at his ceiling with dull eyes. It was a sunny February Saturday outside his window. With the Winter War finally over and Aizen's forces defeated, the Seireitei (and the living world it seemed) was finally enjoying a peace that had been long missed. For Ichigo, however, the days since the war were rather dull.

He remembered his first few months as a shinigami. How he would train night and day to achieve a new level of strength to protect his loved ones. The moments he faced death at the hands of formidable foes ranging from terrifying arrancar to rogue shinigami. During all this time, he couldn't forget about how he would juggle his duties as a death god with his life as a teenager.

Still, that was then. Now here he was: one of the strongest shinigami in numerous years with fighting abilities that literally shook the heavens. Of course, with all of the powerful foes defeated, his advanced skills seemed to be useless. In fact, he hasn't activated his bankai since his battle with Aizen a couple months ago. Also his workload seemed to have gotten rather light. So much so, that he's been able to finish all his work as a student in school and fight the relatively average number of hollows with little difficulty. Even so, Ichigo had no idea about what to do with his spare time. In an ironic twist, he missed how the variables in both his public life and private profession would clash back when he first started his shinigami career. At least back then, there was always something to do.

Even so, that didn't mean he would allow his skills to get rusty. Whenever he had the chance, the strawberry-haired swordsman would train rigorously with the Vizards and Kisuke Urahara (though Kenpachi was out of the question. The man's idea of 'training' was a destructive fight to the death. Life may be uneventful, but that didn't mean he wished to end it through assisted suicide). _"Even now I can't believe it,"_ Ichigo thought. _"The battle with Aizen, the destruction of the Hogyoku… It's been so long, it all felt like a dream."_ A forlorn sigh escaped his lips as he remembered what he's been told by both ally and adversary alike. _"Perhaps it's true. Maybe I do only live for fighting. And I've been doing it for such a long time, everything else feels so… ordinary."_

Suddenly, a knock on his window grabbed the teen's attention. Ichigo turned his head to see the top of a ladder laid against the glass. _"It must be my old man up to something again,"_ he thought. However, that idea was tossed aside as he saw his window suddenly open. Ichigo quickly grabbed a nearby book from his desk and was ready to toss it at the intruder. _"That window was locked. Who the hell's crazy enough to break into someone's home in broad daylight?"_ Before he could toss his 'weapon,' Ichigo's question was quickly answered once the visitor made herself known.

Sitting on the window sill with a sultry smile on her face and piercing gold eyes was a young woman with long, silky purple hair and smooth, mocha-colored skin. She wore an orange shirt with black pants adorned with beige leg warmers wrapped around her shins. It was known other than the aptly named 'Goddess of Flash Steps' and previous Squad 2 captain, Yoruichi Shihoin. "Hey, Ichigo!" she said on her perch. "Haven't seen you in a while!"

"Yoruichi!? What are you doing here?" Ichigo replied in shock. It had been so long since he had seen any of his friends from the Seireitei (including Rukia, who was promoted as lieutenant of Squad 13). The only shinigami he's seen besides the Vizards and Kisuke was the afro-haired Zennosuke Kurumadani (though both he and Ichigo would keep their distance since they saw the other as an annoyance. Also, Ichigo still has trouble remembering his name).

"Nothing much," the attractive woman said. "Just wanted to check up on my favorite pupil. You don't mind if I come in, do you?" Though he hadn't seen his teacher in a while, the young teen was nonetheless hesitant to answer. Just looking at her reminded Ichigo of all the times she teased him. Especially when she transformed from her cat form to a fully naked woman. Seeing the insecurity on the young man's face, Yoruichi grinned. "What's the matter?" she said with a flirtatious tone. "Afraid I'll bite?"

"I don't think it really matters now," Ichigo replied. "Besides, you pretty much broke into my room already. Speaking of which… How did you even open my window when it was locked from the inside!?" the teen exclaimed.

"Well, what do you expect?" the woman said with a sly tone. "I was the leader of the Onmitsukidō. Breaking such crudely made locks is mere child's play."

"Stop patting yourself on the back," Ichigo replied. "You realize that's called Breaking and Entering and Trespassing are serious crimes, right?"

Yoruichi sighed. "Lighten up, Ichigo," she said innocently. "If it bothers you so much, I'll just go and use the front door. I think it will be the first time I ever met your family. I wonder how they would react."

After hearing Yoruichi's statement, a large sweatdrop formed on the side of Ichigo's head. He could already imagine what would happen if his father and sisters saw the woman. His father was already unnerving as is, but if they ever saw a woman like Yoruichi asking for his son, then all hell would break loose. "Oh no you don't!" Ichigo said as he took Yoruichi's hand just before she could leave.

Yoruichi glanced at Ichigo and back at the hand he was holding. At first, she was surprised by her student's reaction time. Then, a playful smile formed on her face. "Well, I guess you really are happy to see me," Yoruichi taunted.

Realizing what he did, Ichigo began to fluster like mad. His face became a dark red color. "Sh-shut up!" Ichigo stammered as he quickly released his grasp. "Just get in already! The last thing I need is for my dad and sisters to go even more nuts."

"Well, since you asked so nicely," Yoruichi said as she entered the room. The purple-haired woman took her seat on the chair near the desk. She crossed her legs and continued to smile. "So tell me," she began. "What has the great and powerful Ichigo been up to these days?"

"Nothing, really," Ichigo said flatly as he returned his gaze to the ceiling. "Just playing catch-up with school work and my friends. Pretty much, living the life of a teenager most of the time."

"That sounds pretty nice," Yoruichi applauded. "I guess that means you finally have your job as a shinigami under control."

"That's one way of seeing it. But after everything that's happened, my life seems, I don't know... slow." Yoruichi raised an eyebrow to the young man's explanation. "I mean, after I pretty much saved the world, life just isn't the same as it used to be."

"I know what's going on," Yoruichi said. Ichigo quickly turned to the dark-skinned woman to hear her diagnosis. "You''ve gotten tired of your life."

"Wait... What?" Ichigo asked, confused by the ex-captain's statement.

"Your life as Ichigo Kurosaki, teenage student and ordinary human, has become more of a cover for your shinigami identity. But even as a shinigami, you feel there is nothing left to do. You try your best continue with your life, but the relative ease and silence is unbearable. Your urges as a warrior are too difficult to ignore and fighting has become a part of who you are."

Hearing Yoruichi's conclusion, Ichigo stood up from his bed and was silent. The dark-skinned woman leaned back in the chair, her arm liesurely hanging on the back. "You're right," Ichigo finally admitted. "A few months ago, I was more worried about what dumbass thing my dad was going to do next or what test I had to prepare for. But after all the crazy things that's happened, my world has turned upside down. My views on life and death, humanity, even myself have forever changed. And with all of this power that I have, I always wonder when I'll be needing to use it again. When do I have to protect all the people I care about?" The young teen sighed. "But in the end, I'm beginning to realize that perhaps there is no more purpose." Yoruichi pushed herself off her seat and placed a hand on Ichigo's head, ruffling his spiky mane. "Wh-What are you doing!?" the strawberrry-haired teen asked, confused by the strange action.

"Ichigo, I'm going to help you out of your funk," Yoruichi said with a smile. Ichigo only responded with a raised brow of confusion. "And the only way to do that is by getting you out of this stuffy room and remind you about what you're missing." Before Ichigo could protest, Yoruichi grabbed the Seal of Approval on his desk and pressed it against his body. In an instant, Ichigo's shinigami soul was ejected from his body, which fell to the side and hit a pillow.

"Wait a minute!" Ichigo replied. "Why did you do that!?"

Yoruichi continued to smirk as she dangled Ichigo's badge in front of his face. "It's simple, really," she started. "You and I are going to play a little game of Keep Away."

"Keep Away? What are you talking about?"

"Well, Ichigo, I'll tell you. I want to see whether you can keep up and get your badge back. That is, if you think you can catch up."

Ichigo scowled at the dark-skinned woman before him. He knew that Yoruichi's lessons were also vital and insightful. However, he also knew that she had a penchant for driving him crazy. And seeing the sly, playful smirk on her face only drove the point home. "Give it back!" Ichigo replied as he reached for his seal. However, Yoruichi managed to sidestep the teen, who landed on the floor with stretched out arms.

The trickster chortled in delight as Ichigo faced her. She was now sitting on the window sill, her foot resting on the rail. "Come on, Ichigo," she gloated. "I thought you said you've been busy training on your free time? Maybe you haven't been focusing on your speed?"

"Get back here, Yoruichi!" Ichigo shouted. However, Yoruichi only smirk in reply to his frustration. With a push of her leg, the Flash Goddess vanished from the window. Ichigo quickly hurried to where the woman last sat and saw Yoruichi now standing on the next rooftop.

The dark-skinned shapeshifter looked down at the substitute mirthfully. She spun her badge around her index finger nonchalantly as her golden eyes had a taunting glint. "I would think getting your badge back would be a cake walk for you."

_"Cake walk my ass,"_ Ichigo thought. With a large tic on the side of his head, Ichigo rose to the call. He jumped out his bedroom and chased after Yoruichi. With his shunpo, he caught up to the woman, though she was still able to speed off before he arrived. The two raced through the neighborhood in fast strides. Every time he came near her, Ichigo would try his best to snatch his item back. Of course, Yoruichi, even at such high speeds, managed to keep Ichigo at bay. She would evade his reaches, switch hands, and even a few times, toss the badge in the air just to mess with his head even more.

The two continued this game of cat and mouse for the past two hours. Their chase had them traveling all over the place, creating gusts of wind every time they passed. As irked as Ichigo was over Yoruichi's game, he was also feeling something he hadn't felt in a long time: fun, excitement, and even enjoyment. After all this time, Ichigo was finally being met with a challenge. Not from a crazy opponent per se, but from someone who has some understanding of what going on.

Yoruichi had somewhat similar feelings. Here she was, perhaps the fastest shinigami of all time, racing against a student of hers who's managing to keep up with relative ease. It's been ages since she actually had to try keeping a step ahead of the competition. She couldn't help but reminisce about her life in the Seireitei back when she was a young captain. How she would steal a younger Byakuya's headbands and having him chase her around the Soul Society while he called her a thief. _"It looks like even after one hundred years, some things just never change."_

After two hours of non-stop running, the two were now standing on opposite sides of the tallest skyscraper in the city. The bold orange light of a setting sun was illuminating the sky in vibrant colors. Both racers were panting from fatigue as sweat dripped from their worn-out bodies. Ichigo glared death at Yoruichi, who still had a confident smile on her. "I gotta say... you've improved on your shunpo... Ichigo..." she admitted between pants.

"Thanks..." Ichigo replied. "But I guess... it's because I had... a good teacher..."

"How flattering... But it still doesn't chage the fact... that I still have the seal..."

"Maybe... for now..." Now it was Ichigo who was smiling. He was determined to finally recover his possession and beat Yoruichi at her own game.

Yoruichi noticed the change in Ichigo's attitude. She knew from experience that whenever he smiled, success was sure to follow. _"I better be careful,"_ she thought. After a few minutes of sizing one another up, the two charged forward. Time seemed to have slowed down as the two closed their distance between them. By the time they were a mere three feet apart, they shunpoed to the other end of the rooftop, briefly frozen in their stride.

Once they recovered from their showdown, Yoruichi looked at her hands and was shocked by the sight: nothing. There was nothing in her hands. For the first time in her life, Yoruichi was actually beaten in the game of Keep Away. She turned to Ichigo, who turned his head to face her, a smile still set on his features. Seeing the stunned look on her face, Ichigo rubbed it in by holding up his retrieved Seal of Approval. "You managed to snatch it back..." Yoruichi said in a surprised tone.

"That's right," said the strawberry-haired shinigami. "But that's not the only thing I managed to grab."

Yoruichi glanced at the shinigami in some confusion. Ichigo then held up his other hand, which had a golden hairband. Yoruichi knew exactly what it was. _"That can't be..."_ Oh, but it was. That was the band that held Yoruichi's ponytail. As soon as she figured it out, the young woman's hair design fell down to her hips.

Seeing the hair slump like that and the shock in her eyes, Ichigo stifled a small chuckle before exploding into laughter. After a moment of gathering her bearings, Yoruichi recovered from her shock and joined in on the fun. She couldn't help but mentally note the cosmic irony that happened.

* * *

After a few minutes, the two sat on the edge of the building and watch the sun set. Ichigo rested his badge on his lap as Yoruichi's fiddled with her hairband. "You got me, Ichigo," Yoruichi said. "For the first time in ages, I was the one who got hoodwinked. I guess this means there's nothing more I have to teach you."

"I'm not so sure," Ichigo said. "Before today, I didn't know what else I should do with my life. I thought I would only be sitting back and doing small duties for as long as I lived. But thanks to you, I learned that there's more than just fighting and training. I really do need to learn how to take things in stride."

"Really, now?" Yoruichi said. "You mean after all this time, you finally get it?"

"Hey, it's like you said: I just needed a reminder."

Hearing Ichigo's affiirmation, Yoruichi chortled lightly to herself. "So tell me, Ichigo," she started. "What do you think?"

"About what?"

Yoruichi ran a finger though her flowing violet hair. "Do you think I should keep my hair like this?" Looking up, Ichigo couldn't help but marvel at Yoruichi. He had always known she was a sexy woman, ever since she first revealed her form. However, the only time Ichigo had ever seen her with her hair down was when she transformed. Just being reminded of those instances caused a small trail of blood to run from his nose. Yoruichi caught the sight and gave a wide grin. "So I take it that's a yes?" she asked.

Ichigo quickly turned his attention back to the sun in front of him. "I don't care," he replied in a denying tone, though his red cheeks said otherwise. "Do what you want. It's your hair."

Yoruichi lightly shook her head before returning to her seat. She always enjoyed seeing his flustered reactions. As strong and serious as he was at times, there was no way Ichigo could hide that innocence. A sensual smile grew on the dark-skinned woman's lips.

As Ichigo focussed on the setting sun, the teen's guard fell. Before he could react, Yoruichi placed a gentle hand on the side of his head and pushed it toward her. "What the-!?" was all the shinigami could say before he felt something warm and slightly wet on his cheek. His eye's widened in surprise as he realized it was Yoruichi's lips pressing against his face. His mind was flooded with emotions and thoughts. After a few seconds, which felt like hours, Yoruichi broke away from the young teen and stood up. Ichigo turned to Yoruichi with a face frozen in disbelief and fully red like a ripe tomato.

"Maybe there are a few more things I can teach you. But I guess those lessons can wait for another day," Yoruichi said. She then gave Ichigo one last, warm smile. "See you around, Ichigo."

Before the teen could respond, the shunpo goddess had vanished in an instant. Ichigo recovered from his astonishment and placed a hand on his cheek. The place Yoruichi kissed him was still warm. It was the first time Ichigo was kissed. And knowing that it was the flash step master herself, he couldn't help but feel like it was a dream made into reality. A light smile grew on his face as he got to his feet and left for his home with a shunpo of his own.


	10. Twilight Bliss IchigoxNemu

Author's Note 1: Yes! Finally back with a new story. This was supposed to be for Valentine's Day. But as long as it was uploaded sometime this month, does it really matter?lol Anyway, sorry for the long wait, but what can I say? It's hard to come up with stuff these days. Especially with the exams I had to do. Biology is a

I guess you can say this has some similarities to Unforeseen Affinity. Though I assure you it's not a remake of that story. As usual, I try my best to keep everyone in character. Anyway, hope you all like it.

* * *

Twilight Bliss

It was another night for Ichigo as he patrolled the streets around Karakura Town. It was a rather quiet night as he roamed the area. Aside from one short skirmish, he had not seen any hollows that night. Whenever he did feel any of the spiritual pressure from the corrupt spirits, their presence would mysteriously vanish by the time he arrived on the scene.

The substitute shinigami continued his vigilant tour for the next hour. Unfortunately, there was still no action to be found. He yawned as he leapt from roof to roof as only one thought came to mind. "Where are all the hollows?" he asked himself. He soon stopped traveling as he stood on a telephone pole. The strawberry-haired teen scanned his surroundings, but there were still no signs of his quarry. A smile then grew on his face. "Maybe they finally gave up?" he said. "But then again, when has that ever happen?"

He then heard a couple of chuckles below him. Wanting to investigate, the young swordsman hopped off his perch and down to the ground. Walking past him, unaware of his spiritual form, was a young couple. They laughed and kissed as their arms wrapped around one another's hips. Ichigo watched as they passed by him with indifferent eyes. "Looks like I won't be finding anything here," he noted to himself as he turned away from the two lovebirds.

Just as Ichigo was about to leave, he froze as a burst of spiritual pressure was felt. He turned his head around to the direction of the signature. There was no doubt about it, a hollow was nearby. "Finally!" the substitute said as he wrapped his hand around Zangetsu's grip. "About time something showed up!"

Ichigo launched himself into the air and traveled to the source. In a few minutes, he arrived at a clearing at the community park. With his sword drawn, Ichigo stood prepared for an enemy to emerge. His eyes darted from side to side for any trace of hollows. Once he determined there was no enemy, Ichigo relaxed his stance. "Oh, great. Missed them again," Ichigo thought aloud. "Is there a game of hide and seek that I don't know about?"

Suddenly, a small rustle from a nearby tree to his left caught Ichigo's attention. He glanced at the still quivering branch, but saw no one there. "Show yourself!" Ichigo replied as he pointed the end of his blade to the now still limb. There was no response. Thinking the culprit was still present, Ichigo shunpoed to the tree and quickly looked behind it. There was still no one in sight. "Guess it was a bird," he thought absentmindedly. The teen hopped off the tree and stretched his arms over his head. _"I guess there's nothing more for me to do,"_ he thought. _"I better get back to bed."_ With that said, Ichigo decided to return to his home.

As he left, a young woman emerged from the bushes on the other side of the clearing. She watched as the teenage shinigami left the park. A smile formed on her lips as she knew just how lucky she was that Ichigo hadn't found her. Now the next phase of her plan was well underway.

Once Ichigo arrived at his home, the teen pushed his curtain to the side and entered his room. He turned his attention to his body and noticed something laying on top of its chest. It was a white envelope that said 'To: Ichigo' written on the front. The discovery of the foreign object caused Ichigo to arch a brow. "What's this?" the young shinigami asked as he picked up the item. Opening the envelope, Ichigo pulled out a letter that was nestled inside. "Dear Ichigo," the substitute read. "As I'm sure you've noticed, there has been a surprising decrease in the hollow population. If you wish to know why, it is because I have decided to lend my services. I hope you find the alleviation of your workload to your liking." After reading that piece of information, an air of realization hit him. It made sense that there was someone else involved. Though who was it? The teen then returned to reading the paper, hoping to find an answer in the text. "You may be pondering of my identity. For now, it wouldn't be too far fetched to call me something akin to a 'secret admirer.' If you wish for me to reveal my identity, I shall be waiting on the roof of the local educational institution: Karakura High School. I'm sure you are familiar with this establishment."

Now Ichigo's interest had really peaked. He knew of the few fangirls in the Seireitei he made after rescuing Rukia. However, he wasn't interested in such celebrity stature. Still, curiosity of the sender kneaded at him. Especially after all the trouble she went through to get his attention. "Maybe I should go check it out. Besides, I'm not the kind of person to leave someone waiting." With his decision made, the orange-haired teen placed the letter on the desk and left his room.

As he traveled to his destination, Ichigo wondered whether it was a good idea to accept the invitation. When it came to the subject of romance, the teen could care less. However, there was a part of him that was curious on the prospect of a relationship. Though with all of his time taken up by his shinigami business and the upcoming war, the strawberry-haired teen felt there was no time for such sentimental things. _"I don't know what this is about,"_ he thought. _"It could be a prank by either Rangiku or Yoruichi. Whatever it is, I just want to get it out of the way and get some sleep."_

After five minutes of flash stepping, Ichigo arrived at the school rooftop. He checked around for any presence until standing against the wall beside the door that leading to the stairway. "I guess I'll have to wait a bit," he thought.

What Ichigo didn't realize was that the anonymous sender was standing on the heating unit above him. It was the lieutenant of the 12th Division, Nemu Kurotsuchi. Thanks to her hidden spiritual pressure, the substitute was oblivious to her presence. She watched him with piercing eyes which held both interest and intrigue. Her long pony-tail swayed gently in the passing breeze, along with the bottom of her robe.

The lieutenant had been keeping surveillance over Ichigo whenever she had the chance. The quiet lieutenant was in awe by his high growth rate. Never had she seen someone gain such high spiritual pressure and surprising fighting ability in such a short time. For the past four months, the project was kept private (not even her father knew of her pass time). It started as a secretive mission to make an assessment of Ichigo's power. However, Nemu soon found herself attracted to the orange-haired shinigami. Whenever she was busy working on errands or studying on her captain's experiments, the bright-haired teen was always on her mind. Her heartbeat would also increase whenever she heard his name. Perhaps it was because of his awe-inspiring power that continually seeped from his person. Or maybe it was his never-say-die attitude and drive to keep those who were close to him safe.

The young woman shook her thoughts out of her mind and returned to reality. She glanced down and saw Ichigo still standing against the wall with folded arms. His fingers tapped against his limb to signify his impatience. _"Time to engage the target,"_ Nemu mentally droned.

Ichigo's wait came to an end as he suddenly felt a surge of energy nearby. He pushed himself off the wall and looked up at the heater. As soon as his eyes found her form, Ichigo was marveled by the woman's beauty. Still, the substitute knew that the woman before him was also a shinigami due to her black robes and high reiatsu. She also seemed rather familiar, though he couldn't remember who she was. "Wait a minute…" he said. "Haven't I seen you somewhere before?"

"We have had a brief encounter," Nemu responded before she jumped over Ichigo and landed a few feet in front. The strawberry-haired teen's mouth hung agape from the graceful maneuver she made. "I am the lieutenant of Squad 12, Nemu Kurotsuchi. It is an honor to meet you, Mr. Kurosaki."

As Nemu bowed to the substitute, Ichigo quickly shook himself back to reality. "H-Hey!" he replied. "You don't have to bow! And please, don't call me 'Mr. Kurosaki.'"

Nemu raised a quixotic eyebrow. "Oh? Then what do you prefer I address you as?"

"Ichigo's just fine," the strawberry-haired shinigami responded. "If you're okay with me calling you Nemu."

"I see. I do not mind at all, Ichigo," the lieutenant replied.

Now that the introductions were out of the way, Ichigo took a step forward. "So Nemu, why did you call me here? Is Aizen planning his next move?"

"The reasons for this exclusive meeting are in no regards to Soul Society matters," Nemu said.

"It isn't?" Ichigo asked. "Then what's going on?"

Nemu turned around and walked to the fence. She gazed at the town skyline, trying to think of how to express her feelings. Her heart beat rapidly as she began experiencing different emotions. "Ichigo…" she began. "You are a truly interesting individual." Ichigo cocked a brow from the lieutenant's statement. "You face adversity head-on and you always manage to defeat immeasurable foes through sheer willpower alone."

"Well, thanks for the compliment," Ichigo said with a small smile. He couldn't help but feel his pride rising.

"Actually, it was more of an observation," Nemu replied. "Usually, such reckless and suicidal behavior warrants foolhardy decision making." Now Ichigo's pride had been verbally knocked down a peg. Feeling some offense, the strawberry-haired teen's scowl returned as he averted his focus. "I wish to know what is your reason for fight? Why do you risk so much in a battle that does not concern you?"

Ichigo crossed his arms as he turned his attention back to the ponytailed lieutenant. It had been a while since anyone asked of his motivation. To be honest, there were some times he asked himself that very question (at least, his hollow half did). However, there was only one reason that crossed his mind. "You want to know why I fight?" he asked Nemu.

"Yes," the lieutenant said.

The substitute stepped forward until he stood next to Nemu. The young teen's gaze was now fixed on the town's sleeping people and vagrant souls. "My reason for fighting is so I can protect the people that live here. And above all, I want to keep my friends and family safe. That's why I do what I do. I don't care about the duty of a shinigami or history. I just want to be able to save the people I care about."

Nemu absorbed the information and repeated it in her mind. It was strange to see someone so compassionate and loyal. In a way, it reminded the lieutenant a little of herself. She knew she would do anything for her captain. Still, it wasn't because of anything sentimental like love for her father. It was an instinct, a programmed command of obedience for her creator. "How admirable," she said as she rested a hand on her upper arm. "Perhaps this is the benevolence and perseverance I've heard so much about."

Ichigo only shrugged his arms in response to her spoken thought. "Well, if that's the only thing you wanted to talk to me about…" Ichigo replied, ready to return to his home.

Before he could even step away, Nemu quickly grabbed the teen and pressed her lips against his for a passionate kiss. Ichigo was surprised by the sudden display of intimacy. This was an experience many males his age would relish: being kissed by an attractive woman. Not only was she beautiful, but he knew that she was also quite powerful in her own right. Still, being kissed was the last thing Ichigo had in mind. After a few seconds of blissful paralysis (and a playful whistle from his inner hollow), Ichigo broke the kiss and lightly pushed the lieutenant away. Catching his breath and with his face in a deep crimson, the substitute shouted, "W-What the hell was that!?"

"I-I don't know why…" Nemu stuttered, feeling both panicked and embarrassed. She turned her focus to the ground as her checks became flushed. The lieutenant was also surprised by her sudden uncharacteristic behavior. As she tried searching for an explanation, her heart continued to race. She was unable to keep eye contact for more than a second as she mentally cursed herself. _"I-I must go!"_ Nemu hastily thought. _"Perhaps Captain Unohana can find the cause!"_

"Hang on!" Ichigo replied as he held a hand out to catch her. However, Nemu had already fled the scene. The substitute stood with a dumbstruck expression from the event. He wanted an explanation, but all he received was a added questions. With the visiting lieutenant gone, probably already at the Senkaimon, the young swordsman left the roof and headed for his home.

As the teen slept in his bed, Nemu was sitting on the roof of the house next door. Instead of leaving for the Senkaimon, she tailed Ichigo from a distance and watched as the boy returned home. The young man's restless body twisted and turned in his slumber. His covers were scattered about his form. Seeing his unkempt sheets, the lieutenant jumped over to his window and entered his room. She inspected the young man to make sure he was asleep before pulling his covers up and tucking him in.

Nemu turned her attention back to the dreaming Ichigo. Though her actions were shocking, she couldn't help but give a small smile. She was drawn to the boy for quite some time. Even with her conflicting emotions, the purple-haired lieutenant was proud of what she did. Still, she wondered whether what she did jeopardized whatever chance, if any chance, she may have had with Ichigo. "Again, I apologize for what has transpired, Ichigo," Nemu whispered. "I apologize for any discomfort I brought upon you."

As Nemu placed her foot on the sill, she heard Ichigo call out her name. "Nemu…" he muttered softly before turning on her side. The young lieutenant smiled again, a warm feeling spreading through her body. She then proceeded to leave, feeling a sense of accomplishment.

* * *

Two months had passed since the battle with Aizen. At the moment, Ichigo was surrounded by multiple hollows. Holding a strong stance, the substitute kept his guard as he eyed the opposing forces. From behind, one of the hollows lunged at the teen. However, Ichigo managed to twist around and slice the creature in half. Another two charged at him with their claws extended and jaws open wide. The swordsman sidestepped his opponents before charging through them with a single slash. The rest of the hollows approached him, hoping to use their sheer numbers to overpower the teen. However, their joint attack proved useless as Ichigo jumped in the air, evading the swarm. With his reiatsu charged, the shinigami sent his Getsuga Tensho upon the hoard.

Once the dust settled, the hollows were exterminated. There was only a giant scorch mark where Ichigo's attack had landed. _"That should be all of them,"_ he thought. That was before another large hollow appeared from above. Ichigo glanced upward to see the enemy flying toward him. However, it was the beast who would face defeat as a powerful kick connected with it's skull mask in mid-air. As the hollow's body vanished, the owner of the attack landed a few feet ahead of Ichigo. She returned to her feet and dusted off her legs before turning her attention to the substitute. "About time you showed up, Nemu," Ichigo said as he placed Zangetsu on his back, it's cloth wrapping around the blade.

"I apologize for keeping you waiting, Ichigo," Nemu said. "I had a few errands which needed to be completed."

Ichigo gave a smile to the violet-haired woman. The substitute had to admit that she was both cute and sexy. Glancing at her beauty, Ichigo couldn't help but to be reminded of his first kiss all those months ago. At first, he was unsure of whether it was a prank or something real. However, after starting a steady friendship, both shinigami started a discreet romance. Every night, Nemu would sneak her way into Karakura Town and meet with Ichigo. The two would either work together on patrol or simply roam around the city.

"So what do you want to do?" Ichigo asked as he walked over to his girlfriend.

Nemu rested against the strawberry-haired shingami. "A source has confirmed that a total lunar eclipse is present and I wish to investigate," Nemu said. "Would you like to accompany me?"

Ichigo wrapped his arm around the lieutenant's waist. "Of course I would," he assured. "Hang on. I know of a good spot." Nemu nodded and wrapped her arms tightly around Ichigo. With the young woman secured, Ichigo flash stepped from the scene. In a matter of seconds, the two arrived at a the school roof. Nemu observed her surroundings and felt a smile grow on her face. She remembered what had transpired her so long ago and the effect it had later on. "Is this place familiar?" Ichigo quipped.

Nemu turned around, a light chuckle escaping her lips. "Indeed. This is where you and I first met," she said. "You have picked an excellent location, Ichigo." The lieutenant then gave the substitute shinigami a light kiss against his lips.

"Thanks," Ichigo said.

Nemu turned her attention to the black sky and saw as the full moon began to fade. "It's starting," she said. The two shinigami took their seat and watched as the moon reappeared in the sky. This time, it was rather larger than usual and colored in an orange-red tone. It was true show of beauty brought by the heavens themselves.

However, it wasn't the lunar phenomenon that had Ichigo's attention. Though the ethereal sight was something to behold, it was Nemu who was truly radiant. Her pale skin shimmered in the moonlight and her emerald eyes shone like jewels. Her beautiful violet hair was flawless like silk. There was no way he could keep his eyes off the her.

Nemu could sense Ichigo's amber orbs glancing at her. She couldn't help but blush at how the substitute was inspecting her. "What seems to be the trouble, Ichigo?" the lieutenant asked, trying her best to hide her reddened cheeks. "Is my face damaged in any way?"

"Not at all," Ichigo replied. "I just can't believe that I'm with someone so smart and cute. It feels like only yesterday that you and I met."

"Is this the art of 'flirting' I've heard so much about?" Nemu asked as she turned to Ichigo. "I hope you take no offense, but as Rukia Kuchiki would say, that sounded rather corny."

Ichigo sheepishly chortled as he rubbed the back of his head. Ever since the two began dating, Nemu started to develop a sense of humor. Though most of it was either esoteric or observational in nature. "I admit, that was kinda cheesy," he admitted. He then placed his fingers under Nemu's chin, locking his eyes with hers. "But what I say is the truth. And I swear on Zangetsu's blade, I'll never leave you."

Hearing Ichigo's vow, Nemu placed a hand against the young man's right cheek. She could see the emotion and seriousness in the shinigami's eyes. Nemu also harbored such love and trust for the him. He was one of the few people who saw her as a person instead of a tool. Being together with the brave swordsman made her feel both secure and free, something she hadn't experienced before. "Ichigo…" Nemu began. "I promise you that I shall stay by your side until the very end."

The substitute shinigami smiled from Nemu's response. The strawberry-haired teen brought his face closer to the lieutenant's until the lips clasped together. The two shinigami stayed like this for what a minute before breaking the kiss. They saw one another's red cheeks and the passion in their eyes. The two then continued to kiss in a more intimate manner as the colored moon continued to shine in overhead.


	11. Gate to the Dawn IchigoxNemu

Author's Note 1: Hey everyone. It's me, Panzerraptor. Bet you weren't thinking you'd hear from me again. Well, what can I say? I've been pretty busy as of late. Have been doing this Sekirei fic for a while now. Plus I've been busy with my courses. Luckily, it's finals week so this semester is almost wrapped up. I guess it's because of my finals that I've started writing this oneshot. I've also written a second another one, which is submitted at the same time as this (That's right people. You got yourselves a Double ). Well, I hope you enjoy these works. Decided to change my style a bit. Guess it's because I've been writing essays for a bit. Well, here's hoping for more stuff in the near future.

* * *

Gate to the Dawn

The two saw each other as enigmas. One was a powerful substitute shinigami. A teenager granted with the power to topple captains and take down the deadliest of opponents. His strength and skill would continue to grow limitlessly. She was a lieutenant of a division shrouded in science and mystery. The daughter of an abusive monster of a man who would degrade her for what ever sick experiments he had, all while she remained mute. So much so, many around her thought she was an automaton than anything else.

Yet as different as they were, the two shinigami saw something in each other. For Nemu, what she saw was an image of bravery and resolve. His amber-colored eyes containing a flame of determination and vast inner strength. It didn't matter who he faced or how dangerous the challenge, for nothing could restrain his boundless spirit. It was a quality which the lieutenant greatly admired. The young man was the epitome of free will and all things just. A person of bright orange hair whose very presence had shook the Pantheon of the gods itself.

What Ichigo saw was an image of patience and beauty. Unlike anyone else who would see her flat expression as one of empty thought, he saw her emerald eyes holding an observant gaze and intelligence rivaling that of most he knew. Even with the horrors she had witnessed, the violet-haired woman was the definition of grace, compassion, and loyalty. Whenever she was present, the substitute was strangely set at ease. Her calm voice was neither demanding nor skittishly low. Even when it was direct, the tone she used was simply soothing to hear.

The two shinigami stood silently at the Senkaimon as they examined one another. Ichigo fought back the oncoming fluster that tried appearing on his face. His body became clammy as he tried to think of what he should do. Nemu, despite her stoic glance, was experiencing nervousness for what may be the first time. Her heart beat was racing faster than a captain's shunpo as her cheeks tinted a pinkish hue. Uncertainty had overtaken her, but knew there was no turning back.

Ready to take his chances, Ichigo overcame his anxiety by taking a step closer to Nemu and holding out a stiff hand. In his own mind, Ichigo found something that no one, including himself, had thought was possible: a perfect woman. Before, he thought nothing about relationships. Back then, such trivial luxuries would only get in the way of his shinigami career and his own constitutions. Though that was before Nemu came into the picture. A woman who m he swore to protect at any cost. Whether it was from outside forces or from the very abomination who dared to call himself father.

Nemu glanced at the outstretched hand then back at its owner. As silent as Ichigo was, the young woman understood the gesture loud and clear. Her instincts guided her own hand to his and took a firm hold. She gave a light smile for this was something she had wanting for years: a chance at a true life. She knew this was her opportunity to live and finally learn what it meant to be a person. As obedient as she still was to her creator, it was to Ichigo where her loyalty would rival in comparison. The female shinigami had decided that she would continue standing by Ichigo's side.

Seeing the expression on Nemu's face was both a beautiful and rare sight. He had only seen it a few fleeting times before, but this one was the most memorable. Ichigo relaxed himself as he returned with a smile of his own. That smile of hers was just one more thing that he wanted to protected and see more of.

"Are you ready, Nemu?" Ichigo asked.

Nemu nodded. "Yes, Master Kurosaki. I shall never depart from your company."

The two shinigami shared a short kiss before moving to the gate. Hand in hand, the couple walked through the portal, ready to start their future.

* * *

Author's Note 2: How'd you like it. Yeah, I know this would never happen in the series. And I'm sure all of you are wondering "Where's Mayuri at? Huh? There's no way he'd let that happen!" Well the answer is… Who knows? I just made this on the fly. You fill the holes in yourself. It's a oneshot so try not to take it so seriously.


End file.
